<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic kisses by Elodie12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151378">Magic kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie12/pseuds/Elodie12'>Elodie12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runaways (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie12/pseuds/Elodie12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gert did not remember the accident. All she knew was that she was driving home after a bad day at school when an asshole hit her with his car. The doctors had put her on some strong painkillers so she shouldn't be taking responsible for what she said. Especially at Chase. </p><p>“Chaaaase …” She whined.<br/>“Yes?” He came back next to her.<br/>“You’re leaving without saying goodbye …” She pouted. “Give me a magic kiss, so I can heal …” She begged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gert did not remember the accident. All she knew was she was coming home after a shitty day at school. She had Sports class for the last period of the day and it was the discipline she hated the most. Probably because she was terrible in every sports possible. She always ended up out-of-breath and red all over the face, on the verge of having a heart attack. Or maybe it was because she had to watch Chase Stein flirting with all of his lacrosse groupies right in front of her. And staring at Eiffel's patriarchal cheering choreography (so, mostly at her butt...). And seeing him flirting openly with Karolina wasn't helping either.</p><p>Anyway, it was a shitty day at school, and if she had known what was going to happen to her when she came home, she would have never got out of her bed this morning in the first place.</p><p>She was driving carefully, staying within the speed limit when everything went wrong. She didn’t really remember how it happened, but she did remember the noise her car made after that other car hit hers. Her parents explained to her that the asshole who caused the accident disregarded the "STOP" sign. Luckily, he hit the passenger side, otherwise who knows where she could be by now...</p><p>She woke up in the hospital, feeling completely dizzy and drugged. Stacey and Dale were by her side, feeling relieved when she finally opened her eyes. After reassuring them that she was fine, probably because she was drugged with morphine, they explained to her what had happened.</p><p>She had a minor sprained right wrist, and her right leg was damaged by her kneecap. Plus, a whole lot of bruises and scars all over his body. Most of her bruises were on her right side because that was where the collision with the car was. So now she had a brace for her right wrist, and her right leg had another brace going from her tibia to her tight. Her right shoulder wasn't pretty either, with a dark purple bruise all over it.</p><p>The doctor had come to see her; she could come home, but needed to rest. Stacey and Dale would keep an eye on her, and she will be on strong painkillers for three days, then they will lower the dose. She will not be able to leave her bed for some times, and her parents had already contact the school for someone to bring Gert her homework and courses home.</p><p>She was still on drugs when her parents bring her home and installed her in her room, settling her in her bed, making sure she was comfortable. Gert was used to medicine, she was taking anxiety treatment since she was thirteen, but those painkillers were strong. Like really strong.</p><p>She knew the TV her parents had installed in her room for her to pass the time, was playing old movies all day long. And she wasn't really paying attention, falling asleep every few hours and waking up without remembering if she had slept at all or if she was still dreaming. Her mind was confused, like she was walking through a heavy fog. It wasn’t really a recovering sleep considering the fact that it was completely caused by the medicine. So no mattered how much sleep she was having, she was still feeling tired.</p><p>So, when she heard a knock on her bedroom's door, she managed to do a strangle noise from the back of her throat, expecting Stacey or Dale to enter the room to check on her for the tenth time this day. Actually, she was expecting to see anyone passing through that door, but not Chase Stein.</p><p>Chase Stein couldn't be in her room right now because he hadn't spoken to her since a year. Not since their friend Amy had left for college, and all the rest of their friend's group starts to drift apart. When they were little, Chase and Gert were friends, like best friends, but when high school started, Chase has joined the lacrosse team. And he begins to hang out with his teammates. At first it was occasionally, but with time it became more often.</p><p>Now it was just Gert, Nico and Alex most of the time. And it was a real nightmare since this two started to date. Karolina often had a church thing to attend to, and when she was with them she was acting weird, especially when Nico was around. And even weirder when Nico and Alex were around. It was like she was trying to avoid them or something. So most of the time Gert was third-wheeling with Nico and Alex, which sucked. This was probably why she started to avoid them too, leaving her mostly alone.</p><p>Molly was staying with kids of her age at school, but she was succeeding in coming to hang out with the band regularly. Amy was trying to call them time to times, but she was a college student now, and she had better life’s experiences to do than spending her time with high school’s students living at thousands miles from her.</p><p>Well, at least she tried to keep in touch with them. Which wasn't the case of Mr. Dimples over here.</p><p>Amy was so disappointed to see Chase drifting away from them. They all were, but Gert was devastate about it.</p><p>Gert hated what he had become, he was just a bunch of muscles and testosterone now, only speaking about girls and parties and sports. And the worst was, he didn't give a shit when his teammates were making fun of her or one of his old friends. Sometimes Gert even caught him laughing with them, especially if they were making fun of Alex.</p><p>He was an idiot. A super-hot idiot. With a killing body and a cute face, but an idiot.</p><p>An idiot that she had been in love with for at least the last five years, but this wasn't the subject here.</p><p>Let’s go back to her problem, Chase was in her room right now, which was impossible. So either this was the start of another naughty dream she was having about him (again) or her medicines were giving her some hallucinations.</p><p>However, right now Gert wasn’t giving a shit about this because her brain was too confuse with her treatment to think correctly, or to think at all.</p><p>“Hey.” He greeted her slowly, entering the room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Chase?” She mumbled, her voice a little groggy from the medicine. “Am I doing another wet dream right now?” She questioned herself aloud.</p><p>Chase who was moving closer to her bed suddenly stopped, a little shocked.</p><p>“Uh … No?” He answered surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought also that usually in those you hadn’t so many clothes on.” She replied.</p><p>It was like her mouth was on autopilot, she had no control on it and she didn’t care either. She was so relaxed, the world could end right now, she wouldn’t even notice.</p><p>“Is it me, or did you just admit that you were having sex dreams that include me?” He asked still shocked, but with a small grin on his face.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t only have wet dreams about you, but most of the time they included you, yeah.” She confessed casually, like she was talking about the weather.</p><p>“Yeah?” He started to move again and sat himself carefully on her bed next to her left leg, making sure he wasn’t gonna hurt her.</p><p>“Hum-hum.” She nodded.</p><p>He chuckled and brushed his hand gently on her leg next to him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked nicely.</p><p>“Good.” She answered. “Like reaaaaally good.” She started to cackle like she just heard the funniest joke ever.</p><p>“I can see that.” He laughed.</p><p>“It’s because of the drugs, you should try it Chase, it makes me feel so good.” She explained to him like she just discovers a world mystery and shares the solution with him.</p><p>“Well, I already tried some drugs, but obviously they weren’t as good as yours.” He joked.</p><p>“Ow …” She whined. “This is so sad … Do you want a hug? I could give you a hug.” She proposed while raising up and opening her arms, causing her to hiss in pain from her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, stay still, OK? You need to rest.” He made her lean back against her pillow slowly, being careful not to touch her visible damage shoulder (she was wearing a tank top).</p><p>“You’re not funny …” Gert pouted.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked while brushing her bangs away from her eyes.</p><p>His fingers felt like feather every time he touched her skin. That was so weird, he had such big and strong hands, but against her, they felt so soft. Probably because he was so gentle in his moves.</p><p>“Yeah …” She replied. “If it was Karolina offering a hug, I’m sure you wouldn’t say no …” She complained.</p><p>“If Karolina was in the same state as you right now, trust me, I wouldn’t. I don’t want to hurt you.” He explained.</p><p>“You already hurt me …” Her voice sounded like a little girl, crying after her favorite now lost toy.</p><p>“Really?” He asked surprised. “I’m sorry, I tried to be careful when I sat, but …”</p><p>“Not physically Chase, just … You know, when you decided to stop hanging out with us.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yep.” She was almost proud of herself, even drugged she still managed to destabilize him by making him facing his mistakes.</p><p>“Right …” He said after a small silence. “Look, I’m sorry about all this, but this isn’t a conversation I want to have with you while you’re on painkillers, OK?” His tone was sweet, like he was trying not to hurt her more.</p><p>“Then, why are you here?”</p><p>“To bring you your school’s classes from today.” He explained.</p><p>“But, you’re not in my classes.” She stated.</p><p>That was true, the only classes she was sharing with him were homerooms and Sports, and she didn’t have courses or homework to catch up in both of them.</p><p>“I know, Alex and Nico were supposed to bring you this, but I offered to do it. You know, because I live closer and all …” He looked kind of embarrassed now.</p><p>“You’re not living closer. Molly is the only one living closer. You’re living closer to Karolina, in the land of pretty people.” She laughed at her own joke.</p><p>He chuckled and she started to yawn, feeling she was going back to sleep in a few seconds.</p><p>“I should leave you for today, you need to rest.” He said softly.</p><p>She mumbled something that sounded like an approval and he got up from her bed.</p><p>“Chaaaase …” She whined.</p><p>“Yes?” He came back closer to her.</p><p>“You’re leaving without saying goodbye …” She pouted. “Give me a magic kiss, so I can heal …” She begged.</p><p>From her almost closed eyes, she could see a big grin on his face and sparkling eyes. He bowed and pressed a sweet and slow kiss on top of her head. She thought she heard him saying something, but she couldn’t remember what, she was already asleep with a big smile on her face.</p><p>When she woke up, the rest of the band were in her room, but Chase was gone. She still had no clue if all of this was a dream or not, and she was still drug.</p><p>“Hey guys, she’s awake!” Exclaimed Molly.</p><p>They were sitting on her poufs or on the carpet next to them, and when they saw she was awake, they all rose up to come closer to her bed.</p><p>“Hey …” Said Nico softly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“So good.” She replied still on her little cloud. “Is this a dream?” She asked. “I’m not sure anymore … Chase said it wasn’t a dream when he was here, but I’m still not sure about this either …”</p><p>“Wait, Jock-jams actually showed up?” Asked Alex.</p><p>“Yep.” Replied Gert. “He was right there.” She added pointing to the place on her bed where he was sitting earlier.</p><p>“In your bed?” Asked a confused Karolina.</p><p>“Hum-hum.” Gert nodded. “But we didn’t have sex, unfortunately …” She pouted.</p><p>“What?” Laughed Karolina.</p><p>“You know, usually when I dream of him in my room he’s not so dressed and we don’t play scrabble, if you know what I mean …” She rose her eyebrows and laughed.</p><p>“We do.” Answered Alex a little disturb about this conversation.</p><p>“So, Chase was here? Why?” Asked Molly.</p><p>“He said he came to bring me my courses and homework, weird right?” Replied Gert.</p><p>“Yeah, he came to us earlier today to ask for doing it. He heard in homeroom about your accident and since then, he kept asking about how you were feeling and if you were OK.” Alex explained.</p><p>“We told him your parents said you were OK, but he’ll be aware of it if he was still talking to us. Then, he asked if we had already seen you since the accident, and we explained to him we were supposed to see you after classes. That you were resting at home. After that, he asked if he could come too and I told him to go fuck himself with a rotten knife.” Added Nico.</p><p>“And he gave us a hurt face, telling us he just wanted to make sure you were fine. So, we asked him why would he give a shit about what happens to one of us anyway.” Continued Alex.</p><p>“Then he gave us a lost puppy face and begged for coming too. So I told him if he managed to get all your homework and courses of the day, he’ll could go bring them to you. I never saw him rushing so fast to go asking for other students notes. I don’t know how he did it, but he found what your schedule of the day was.”</p><p>“Wow … There were too many words for my foggy brain.” Replied a giggling Gert.</p><p>“Sorry.” Apologized Nico. “So, you do feel alright?”</p><p>Gert nodded and started to sing them the lyrics of <em>Hakuna Matata</em>, making them laugh.</p><p>“Drugged Gert is such a show, I’m so glad I got lucky enough to see that once in my life.” Laughed Nico.</p><p>“This isn’t funny!” Whined Gert.</p><p>“You’re right. We’re all glad you’re OK.” Replied Molly smiling while grabbing and squeezing Gert’s hand gently.</p><p>“Here, I made you this.” Said Nico, showing off a small bag. “It’s a Wiccan charm bag. Let me put it under your pillow, it’ll encourage good health.” Nico did so and the others made a disgusting face at the smell of the bag. “It’s pungent but powerful.”</p><p>“Gross … She’s gonna be sick if she smells this all day …” Replied Molly while pinching her nose.</p><p>“Looks like it doesn’t stop her from sleeping.” Added Karolina pointing to Gert fighting to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“Maybe, we should leave her for today, looks like she’s exhausting.” Said Alex.</p><p>They all agreed and she remembered mumbling them a goodbye before falling completely asleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day was a blur too. She knew that Stacey came to apply some cream on her shoulder to ease the pain and check on her. She also knew that Dale help her eat some homemade vegetables soup, and made sure she took her painkillers.</p><p>The rest was a messy mix between dream and reality.</p><p>Alex and Nico came to visit, they stated that it was better to come in small group because she was tired. So Molly and Karolina would come tomorrow.</p><p>Gert explained to them that Stacey had thrown away the Wiccan bag under her pillow because it was smelling all over the house apparently. She said she had to open Gert’s room widow for two hours and light a Yankee Candles before it disappears.</p><p>So now, Nico was reciting a Wiccan spell to help her healing, sitting cross leg at the end of her bed, away from her damage leg, under Alex judging eyes.</p><p>“You know, it’s not gonna do anything, right?” He told her after she recite the same spell for the third time.</p><p>“With all the bad energy you’re giving me here, of course it’s not gonna work …” She hissed with a harsh tone.</p><p>“Sorry to not believe in witch and fantasy …” He replied on the same tone.</p><p>“Right, because when you play D&amp;D it’s absolutely no fantasy …” She rolled her eyes, tired of his bullshit.</p><p>“D&amp;D is a strategic game that make you work your imagination and brain.” He stated, angry.</p><p>“Well, Wiccan’s religion is my belief, and when you’re insulting it, you’re also insulting me!” She screamed, getting up to move closer to him.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. What are you gonna do now? Throw a spell on me? I’m so scared …” His tone was mocking and Nico didn’t appreciate it.</p><p>“You know what? I should have known this was something you couldn’t understand. You’re too narrow-minding for this. At least Karolina understand me when I speak to her about this, even if it’s not her religion!”</p><p>“Of course, bring Karolina into the conversation … Like usual.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“Nothing …” He grumbled. “We’re here to see Gert, not fighting in front of her.”</p><p>“You should keep going guys, I don’t mind. It’s way more entertaining that my old movies …” She giggled. “Can someone bring me some popcorn?”</p><p>“OK, maybe we should go …” Proposed Alex.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” Replied Nico. “If you want to leave, go, but don’t speak for me.”</p><p>“Fine …” He hissed.</p><p>Alex grabbed his bag and rushed to the exit. When the girls were alone in the room, Nico apologized to Gert for their attitudes in front of her whereas she was recovering.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I told you it was fun to watch. Well not fun-fun because you two are my friends, and I want you guys to be happy with rainbows and unicorns in the background. But, you know, it’s always fun to watch Alex face decompose itself when a strong woman kicks his skinny ass.”</p><p>Nico gave her a small smile. Then, her face darkened and she sighed.</p><p>“Sometimes I just wonder why we started dating in the first place …” She confessed.</p><p>“Do you love him?” Asked Gert.</p><p>“I … Guess so?” Answered Nico hesitantly.</p><p>“Are you replying to me or trying to convince yourself?” Gert was crinkling her eyes, confused.</p><p>“Argh … I don’t know, OK?” She complained while crushing back on Gert bed. “How should I know?”</p><p>“Well, do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you see him smile? Or, do you feel this horrible pain in your chest when you catch him flirting with another girl? And no matter how hard you tried to not to, you always end up thinking about him?” Rambled Gert, feeling tired again.</p><p>“That’s love?” Frowned Nico.</p><p>“That’s what I feel for Chase …” Whispered Gert.</p><p>“Wait. Are you telling me you’re in love with Chase Stein?” Teased Nico, half-shocked and half-amused.</p><p>“Hum-hum … Since something like, forever …” Said a half-sleepy Gert.</p><p>“Fine, I let you sleep, but don’t think this is over. I’m not letting go on this when you’ll be off medicine!” Stated Nico.</p><p>Gert thought she felt her squeeze her hand before leaving, but she wasn’t sure 100%, she was already dreaming about rainbows and unicorns when her door closed.</p><p>She woke up to the feeling of someone brushing her hair off her face. She blinked and finally managed to open her eyes to see Chase sitting next to her. When he saw she was waking up, he brushed his hand away from her face quickly.</p><p>“Chase!” She said happily.</p><p>“Hey … Sorry if I wake you up. Your bangs were in your eyes and it looked like it was bothering you, so I just wanted to brush it away …” He confessed shyly.</p><p>“Ow … You’re so sweet!” She exclaimed while grabbing his hand that was close to her leg.</p><p>He smiled and brushed his fingers on her hand.</p><p>“How are you feeling today? Still good because of the magic drug they gave you at the hospital?” He joked.</p><p>“Yep!” She answered giggling. “And Nico did some weird Wiccan magic on me too, before you arrive.”.</p><p>“Really? Nico was here? Good thing we didn’t cross each other then, I’m pretty sure she would have put a spell on me to make me sick or kill me, who knows.”</p><p>“No, Nico is a good witch. She did some spell to cure me. She wouldn’t have used dark magic on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, probably because you’re her friend. Nico doesn’t really carry me inside her heart … And … She probably has all the reason to hate me through, according to the way I treat you guys this last year … You’d probably be hating me right know if you weren’t on painkiller too …” Said Chase sadly.</p><p>“Oh Chase … I could never hate you, no matter how hard I try.” She confessed.</p><p>“Really? Well, you’d have all the reasons to … I was a real trash to you …”</p><p>“True.” She conceded. “But I really don’t care now. Plus, my brain is too foggy to insult you.”</p><p>He laughed and brushed a hand on her cheek slowly.</p><p>“You have no ideas how much I missed you …” He avowed, biting his lips.</p><p>“Ow, I missed you too …” She smiled grabbing his hand on her face and squeezing hit.</p><p>Her eyes were struggling to stay open, and she felt she was about to drift back to sleep again. Chase must have sense it too because he wanted to leave her.</p><p>“I should let you rest.” He said while taking off his hand and starting to get up.</p><p>“No!” She grabbed all the strength she had left to rush her hand to his arm, to hold him back. “Stay with me …” She begged him.</p><p>“But, you’re tired, you’re gonna fell asleep any second …”</p><p>“Then sleep with me.” She whined.</p><p>He froze and looked at her surprised.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She mentioned to the space next to her on the bed: “Stay here. Be my pillow.”</p><p>“Gert … I shouldn’t … You’re not yourself and …”</p><p>“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase …” She gave him a lost puppy face – or at least she tried – and he laughed.</p><p>“Fine.” He agreed, making her burst out of joy.</p><p>She moved a little to the side and he settle himself next to her, staying too far away to her taste.</p><p>“Come closer!” She complained.</p><p>“But, I don’t want to hurt you …” He said sincerely.</p><p>“Fine, don’t move.” She ordered him.</p><p>She came closer to him and settled herself next to him. He was on her left, so she moved carefully, making sure her right damaged side wasn’t touched, and pressed her head on the junction between his shoulder and chest. She nuzzled his t-shirt and he moved his arm behind her, brushing his hand in her hair.</p><p>“Is this OK? Or do I hurt you?” He asked.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” She yawned.</p><p>She fell asleep under his caress, rocked by the movement of his chest, and breathing his scent. Damn, he smelled good.</p><p>He fell asleep too. She knew it because she woke up a few hours later to find him struggling to get out of her bed – and of her as well – without waking her.</p><p>“Chase …” She whined, grabbing him to put him closer. “Don’t leave …”</p><p>“I’m sorry babe, but I fell asleep and now it’s late. I’ve got to go home or my parents are going to be mad about it. Actually, I’m pretty sure one of them already is …”</p><p>“Babe?” She repeated.</p><p>“Sorry … It slips out …” He replied sheepishly and blushing a little.</p><p>“It’s OK, I like it.” She smiled.</p><p>“You do?” He grinned and brushed his hand on her face.</p><p>She bit her lips and nodded.</p><p>“Good to know …” He bit his lips too.</p><p>They stared at each other’s face for a few seconds, before Chase realized he still had to go home. He sighed and made a sad face.</p><p>“I really have to go Gert …” He complained.</p><p>“But, I like it when you’re my pillow …” She pouted.</p><p>He chuckled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I’ll come back tomorrow to be your pillow.”</p><p>“You promise?” She asked, a strand of hope passing in her eyes.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>She rose her hand and made him pinky promise, he executed while laughing. Then, he straightened himself against her bedhead, to go out of her bed.</p><p>“Chase …” She whined.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked.</p><p>“I miss your warm and your scent …” She confessed.</p><p>“My scent?” He wondered amused, and she nodded. “And what do I smell like?” He teased her, smiling cockily.</p><p>“Like some expensive perfumes of which you could totally be the shirtless hot model for the commercial. I’m sure your abs could bring so many moneys to Armani. Even if they’re nothing compared to your perfect ass.”</p><p>“Really? You think I have a perfect ass?” He smirked.</p><p>“Yep. You have no idea how much time I spent staring at it in school. Why do you think I sat beside you in homeroom?” She confessed.</p><p>He laughed, but still told her he was flattered. Then, he stared at her with goofy eyes, brushing her hair gently. His face suddenly light up, like he just got an idea. He moved to get out of her bed, grabbed his bag and started to search for something inside.</p><p>“What if I leave you this?” He asked while getting his lacrosse jersey out of his bag. “So you could still be warm until I’ll get back tomorrow. Plus, it smells like me, so …” He winked at her, amused.</p><p>Gert eyes lighted up like a child on Christmas morning. It was his blue and white jersey with his name write on the back, the one he was wearing every day at school. The one with which she found him so cute in it, even if she didn’t want to admit it out loud usually. Because even if it was a cloth reminder that he ditched her for the lacrosse, it does look good on him. Well, everything was looking good on him, he could wear a garbage bag that he would still be hot, but still, he was really cute in this jersey.</p><p>“You leave it to me?” She asked hopefully.</p><p>He nodded, smiling, and put the jersey on her so it was now covering her chest and shoulders. She settled herself a little so she was now lying completely on her back, comfortably.</p><p>“Goodbye Gert.” He said nicely.</p><p>He was about to leave when she complained: “You’re forgetting my magic kiss again!”</p><p>He chuckled and came closer, brushing his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“Right, my bad. Sorry.” He smiled.</p><p>He bent down and pressed his lips on her forehead, gently.</p><p>“Goodbye Chase.” She smiled.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Today was the last day Gert was on her strong painkillers. Starting from tomorrow, she will still have some medicine for the pain, but not so strong, and her brain will be able to think correctly.</p><p>Maybe it was for the best because when Karolina entered in her room a few seconds ago with Molly, Gert could swear she saw the blonde girl glowing. Like a magic rainbow or something. When she looked closer she noticed it was just the reflection of the light on her skin, but still, Gert really believed it was real for a moment.</p><p>“Hey girl, how are you today?” Asked Molly nicely.</p><p>“Good.” Replied Gert. “But tired.”</p><p>“That’s normal, it’s probably the medicine that makes you feel this way.” Stated Karolina.</p><p>“Yeah …” Agreed Gert. “That plus the fact that I’m still waiting for Chase to come back to be my pillow again …” She pouted.</p><p>“Your pillow?” Asked Molly surprised.</p><p>“Yep. He let me sleep on him yesterday, but he had to leave too soon … So, he gave me his jersey.” She showed them the cloth that was still on her, with the capital letters “STEIN” on its back.</p><p>“That’s … Cute?” Wondered Karolina.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s cute. And he promised me he was coming back today, but I haven’t seen him yet … Just you two.” Explained Gert, with a sad face.</p><p>“Well, sorry if our presence here is a disappointment to you …” Said Karolina.</p><p>“You have to understand her, Karo, she was expecting dimples and muscles, and she got us instead …” Joked Molly, amused by Gert attitude.</p><p>“I have dimples.” Stated the blonde girl. “And you could be the muscles.” She added pointing to Molly.</p><p>“You’re so right. I can be so strong when I want to. One day I broke a shelf with my bare hands because I was so angry …” Molly explained. “And we should totally start a band call <em>Dimples and Muscles </em>by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Laughed Karolina. “And what would we do? I don’t know how to sing, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither ...” Replied the young girl. “But I could dance, I’m good at it. And Gert could do the singing, she’s really good at it!”</p><p>“Cool.” Giggled Gert happily. “I’m in the band too!”</p><p>“And what should I do?” Asked Karolina, amused.</p><p>“You could be the pretty girl with the tambourine.” Stated Gert. “You’ll just have to smile and send all your good vibes to the crow.”</p><p>“That’s fine to me.” Smiled Karolina. “But we need to change the name of the band if you’re in it too.”</p><p>“What about <em>Dimples, Muscles and Purple Hair</em>?” Proposed Molly.</p><p>“That’s so cool!” Exclaimed Gert.</p><p>“Yep.” Agreed Karolina. “We’re definitely going to be a success.”</p><p>“Don’t worry guys, I’ll stay humble even with dozens of fans asking for my autograph.” Laughed Molly.</p><p>“Do you think Chase will be one of our fans?” Asked Gert, making the two others laughed.</p><p>“Don’t know about us, but he’s definitely going to be your groupie.” Joked Karolina.</p><p>“Or yours.” Said Gert sadly. “He always used to pin after you …”</p><p>“Not really.” Replied Karolina. “Plus, he never gives me his jersey, you know? You’re definitely the number one for him.” </p><p>“If you say so …” Yawned Gert.</p><p>“Guess it’s nap time.” Said Molly.</p><p>“Yes, we should leave her so she can get all the rest she can before Chase showed up.” She winked at the little girl and they both laughed.</p><p>Gert wanted to reply something, but she was already asleep before her mouth could open.</p><p>She woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She managed to grunt something and the person open the door. She smiled ear to ear when she saw it was Chase.</p><p>“Chase!”</p><p>“Hey.” He said with a soft voice, smiling sweetly to her.</p><p>“You came back.” She stated happily.</p><p>“Of course, I pinky promised, remember?” He replied, sitting on her bed.</p><p>He was at the end of her bed and Gert wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>“You said you’d be my pillow again, but you’re too far away.” She pouted.</p><p>He looked kind of embarrassed by her request, and gulped. However, he executed and came closer to her, sitting next to her, just like yesterday.</p><p>"You don’t want to?” She asked a little sad about his reaction.</p><p>“No!” He expressed to answer. “It’s not that!”</p><p>“You’re sure?” She doubted.</p><p>“Yes, trust me, it’s an honor for me to be your pillow.” He swore, putting his hand on his chest.</p><p>She giggled and he settled himself next to her, opening his arms for her to came closer. She took off the jersey that was still on her and put it at the end of her bed, with Chase’s warmth, she didn’t need that to warm her up. She settled herself on his side and pressed her head on his chest, next to his shoulder, when she heard him hissed of pain. She sensed him freezing for a second and rose her head.</p><p>“What was that?” She asked with a worry glance.</p><p>“No-nothing.” He stammered.</p><p>“You know, even drug on painkillers I can tell that you’re bullshitting me right now.”</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I just … Hurt myself … Today at lacrosse.” He explained.</p><p>“Is it bad?” She wondered, worried.</p><p>“N-no, it’s fine, don’t worry …” He lied.</p><p>“Show me!” She ordered.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Why not? Usually you’re happy to take any chance to take off your shirt. Unless, it’s because of me? You don’t want me to see your hot torso?” She complained sadly.</p><p>“No, it’s not that! I don’t mind that you see me shirtless, it’s just …”</p><p>“Then take off your shirt!” She cut him off.</p><p>“I’m not gonna win on this one, right?” He asked, defeated.</p><p>“Nope.” She smiled proudly.</p><p>“Fine.” He sighed.</p><p>He straightened himself against her bedhead and took off his shirt. Gert gave his abs a long – and not very discreet – glance, before seeing the big bruise on his chest. It was dark, almost black, and Gert couldn’t hold back the shocked noise she made when she saw it.</p><p>“Holy crap!” She swore.</p><p>“It’s fine … Really, it looks worse than it is.”</p><p>“Bullshit!”</p><p>She brushed carefully her fingers on the damaged skin, feeling his skin shiver under her touch. He held back a painful moan and she took off her hand.</p><p>“See? I knew it was bad!” She reproached him.</p><p>“It’s fine Gert …”</p><p>“No it’s not!”</p><p>He sighed and put his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“Can we just move to another subject, please?” He begged her.</p><p>“Fine …” She conceded, under his lost puppy face. “But I’m giving you a magic kiss, so you can heal too!”</p><p>He smiled with bright eyes and came closer to her. She grabbed his head and pressed a kiss on his cheek softly, letting her lips there for a few seconds. When she stepped back, he was smiling wide to her.</p><p>“Already feeling better.” He joked.</p><p>“See, I told you it was magic.”</p><p>They were staring at each other smiling.</p><p>“Still wanna take a nap on your human personal pillow?” He asked her, after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>“But, you’re hurt …” She started.</p><p>“It’s fine. Just be careful where you put your head on.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>He nodded: “Plus, I pinky promised you to be your pillow, remember?”</p><p>He settled himself on his back again, and she came closer to him. She put her head on his chest, but she was careful about putting it away from his bruise. Her head was just on top of his heart, where she could hear it pounding.</p><p>“Your heart is beating fast.” She whispered.</p><p>“It’s all because of you …” He confessed.</p><p>She smiled and he started to play with her hair. She looked at his abs, just under her nose, and her hand move on her own to caress it. She felt him froze for a second, before he relaxed again.</p><p>“You like what you touch?” He asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes …” She replied, stunned by the strength under her fingertips. “You’ve got handsome abs.”</p><p>“Thanks, I work out for them a lot.” He laughed, sending vibration on her head.</p><p>“You’ve got a handsome face too.” She stated sleepily.</p><p>She could feel the tiredness coming back, her eyes barely keeping open.</p><p>“Yeah?” He wondered amused, biting his lips.</p><p>“Hum-hum.” She nodded. “Basically, you’re handsome.” She yawned.</p><p>“Thanks. I think you’re beautiful too.” He complimented her.</p><p>She smiled and drift to sleep, rocked by his heartbeat, still feeling him playing with her hair.</p><p>Her mom woke her a few moments later, when she knocked on her door and opened it, passing her head through the gap.</p><p>“Hey …” Started Stacey, before seeing Chase was lying here with her daughter, shirtless.</p><p>“Hey mom, you see, Chase is my pillow!” Giggled Gert, gesturing to the boy under her head.</p><p>“Aw, you two are so cute!” Stacey exclaimed, smiling at them.</p><p>Chase looked embarrassed that Stacey found them like this; him shirtless on Gert’s bed, lying with the girl in his arms, even if apparently, the mom didn’t mind. So, he let go of Gert, making the girl whimpered at the lost, and straightened himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt your moment, but Gert sweetie, it’s time for you to eat.” She added softly.</p><p>“It’s fine, I have to leave anyway … Even if it’s Friday night I still got to get home before it’s too late.” Expressed Chase.</p><p>He got up to grabbed his shirt at the end of Gert’s bed. He was about to put it back on, when Stacey noticed his big bruise.</p><p>“That’s a pretty bad bruise you got here Chase!” She said horrified.</p><p>She came closer in the room, her ex-doctor instinct on.</p><p>“How did you do that? Do you want me to give you a cream for it?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine … It’s just a lacrosse practice that get a little bit too intense.” He joked, putting his shirt on. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”</p><p>“You’re sure? Whoever did this to you clearly didn’t hold his punch …” Said Stacey.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks for your concern through.” He added, smiling politely at her.</p><p>“OK, as you want. I’m gonna go grab Gert’s dinner, so you guys can say goodbye properly …” She winked at them and leave the room.</p><p>Chase was blushing, and Gert laughed at his face.</p><p>“This isn’t funny!” He offended, but he was smiling. “That was embarrassing …”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Stacey doesn’t mind.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yep. She’s really opened minded. Plus, her and Dale are loving you. They wish to have you as their son-in-law since we are six years-old.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He grinned. “Who knows, maybe one day their wish will come true …” He teased her.</p><p>“Chase Stein, are you proposing to me right now?” She giggled.</p><p>“Tempting, but no. I’m not doing it while you’re on drugs.”</p><p>She pouted and he laughed.</p><p>“Come on, let’s give you your daily magic kiss before I leave.” He grinned.</p><p>His words cheered her up, she straightened herself in her bed, and gestured for him to come closer. He went to her side, and pressed his lips on her head, as gently as the others magic kisses he gave her before. She smiled to him, and he returned it, before heading to her door.</p><p>“Goodbye handsome.” She said at him before he reached the door.</p><p>He stopped at the nickname and turned around, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“Goodbye beautiful.” He replied to her.</p><p>Her mom came back into her room with her dad when Chase was gone, bringing her dinner, and making sure she ate correctly and take her medicine.</p><p>“So, Chase and you, uh? Are you two friends again?” Stacey asked while putting a tray in front on her. “Or, more than friends?” She added, winking at her.</p><p>“Mom!” Gert blushed.</p><p>“What? I’m just curious …”</p><p>“We both are …” Completed Dale. “Chase has come a lot here since your accident Muffin, we were just wondering if you two were a thing now? We are just asking as modern parents who want to be sure your love’s life is doing fine.”</p><p>“I know what you guys are trying to do. You want me to tell you stuffs, but it’s secret …” She giggled while putting a finger on her mouth and blowing a “<em>shut”</em> on it.</p><p>“Fine sweetie, but you know you can tell us anything, right?” Said her mom softly.</p><p>“Plus, we would be so happy for you guys …” Added her dad.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I promised I let you know guys when Chase proposed to me for real.” She laughed.</p><p>“OK, time for your new med, sweetie. And maybe you could have this kind of discussion tomorrow, when you’ll be less drug.” Said Stacey.</p><p>She passed her the new pills and Gert swallowed them with some water.</p><p>“Normally, it should start to feel less blurry for you tomorrow.” Explained her mom.</p><p>Gert nodded and started to eat her dinner.</p><p>“So, about what you said before, does that mean Chase actually proposed to you?” Wondered Dale.</p><p>“Dad!” Gert laughed.</p><p>“Fine, fine!” He conceded. “No more digging into your personal life while you’re on medication …”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She woke up on Saturday morning with a headache. Like the one you’ve got after a big hangover. Now that her medication was lower, her brain was back to over-thinking and the pain was also more present, but they had to lower her medication quickly so she didn’t become addict to painkillers. It took her some times to remember all the last events, but when she did, she started to freak out.</p><p>“Holy shit!” She cursed.</p><p>The memories were floating back to her. Chase was in her bedroom. And she told him she had wet dreams about him. She begged him for magic kisses. She told him he had a hot torso, and he was handsome. And she asked him to be her human pillow.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, no …” She said out loud.</p><p>He was shirtless, in her room, and she passed her fingers on his abs. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her life was screwed. She needed to run away. Move to another country, changed her ID, started over. Maybe she could go to a desert island, or lived in the mountains, raising some llamas.</p><p>She was planning how to escape from the country when her phone ring. She grabbed it and saw it was Amy who was trying to face time with her. Gert picked up quickly.</p><p>“Hey Amy!” She exclaimed, happy to see her friend again, even if it was only on a screen.</p><p>“Gert! Are you OK? Nico told me about your accident. I wanted to call as soon as I heard, but Nico told me you were drug on medicine. And she said it was quite a show to see by the way.” Chuckled Amy on the screen.</p><p>“Oh my God, Amy! You have no idea how bad it was …” Replied Gert, suddenly remembering all the thoughts that were crossing her mind before her friend called.</p><p>“Really? Nico said it was funny, you were all happy and spilling truth.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the problem!”</p><p>“Come on, some honesty never kills anyone. Even if you had told Alex to quick the AV club. He might have taken it badly, but somebody had to tell him.” Joked Amy.</p><p>“No, it’s not that … It’s much, much worse …”</p><p>“What happened then?”</p><p>Gert sighed and explained to Amy everything about what happened when Chase was here. Amy was a laughing mess at the end of Gert’s story.</p><p>“Don’t laugh, it isn’t funny!”</p><p>“Yes, it is. Oh my God, Gert, you caressed his abs? And you asked him for magic kisses? Did it work, are you heal now?” Joked Amy.</p><p>“Argh …” Grunted Gert, ashamed. “I want to disappear right now. How I am supposed to face him again, now?”</p><p>“Well, it looked like he didn’t complain about it, you know?”</p><p>“I was drug on painkillers Amy, maybe I don’t remember it correctly? Maybe Chase was just polite by not pushing me away and my mind made up the rest? Or maybe all of this was my imagination and he never came here in the first place?” Wondered Gert, hopeful to find another explanation.</p><p>Her eyes were wandering around the room to find any evidence that Chase wasn’t here this past few days, but she didn’t succeed. In the contrary, she found the notes for her missing classes and homework that he brought her, waiting for her in her desk. And his lacrosse’s jersey was still at the end of her bed.</p><p>“Crap …” She cursed.</p><p>“What?” Asked Amy.</p><p>Gert moved to grab the jacket and show it to Amy.</p><p>“Wow, so he did was there.” Concluded Amy. “That’s cool, now you just have to speak with him about your wedding, so I can free myself for the ceremony.” She laughed.</p><p>“Stop it! It’s not fun!”</p><p>“I know, I know … Sorry.” She said while trying to regain herself. “Look, I know he was a real dick since I left for college, but he was there for you when you went through shit. Maybe he just wants a second chance?”</p><p>“Well, guess I’m gonna figured this out today. He said he’ll come back to see me …” Stated Gert. “Do you think I can try to escape from my house with my splinting leg?”</p><p>“Bad idea.” Replied Amy, getting her serious face back on. “Are you OK by the way? You didn’t answer when I asked you earlier.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. A little sore, and probably traumatized for life, but at least I’m alive …”</p><p>“Oh Gert, I’m so sorry … I hope the guy who didn’t respect this stop is gonna pay for it.”</p><p>“Well, my parents are suiting him, so let’s hope he’s gonna at least pay for my hospital bill, and my therapist.”</p><p>Amy stayed on the phone with her for almost an hour, letting Gert expressed all her fears about her accident. The last days, Gert wasn’t even thinking about this, too drug and foggy for that. But now that the strong medicine was off her system, she was pretty sure this accident was going to cause her a lot of panic attack in the future. She wasn’t even sure if she was going to be able to drive a car again, or go in one for a time.</p><p>However, Amy reassured her. It was gonna take times, but she was going to heal. Physically and mentally. She had to. She couldn’t let an asshole mistake and the out coming fear of this, dictated the rest of her life. She could have died this day, and now that she was alive, she had to enjoy every second of it, even if it was terrifying her for now.</p><p>Eventually, she hung up with Amy, and went for a shower (with the help of her mom). The last days, she hadn’t left her bed. And even if her mom was helping her clean a little with a washcloth and wipes from her bed so she didn’t have to move too much, Gert felt she needed a real clean.</p><p>She settled herself in the bathtub, her right leg and arm wrapped in some plastic bag so they couldn’t get wet, and she cleaned herself. Her mom stayed not too far away, in case she needed her help, and came to help her washed her hair. She felt so much better after this. She couldn’t believe she let Chase took her into his arms while she was smelling like hospital and sweat. And her hair was so greasy that must have been disgusting to see.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, he showed up on the afternoon at the Yorkes. She heard him speaking with her dad in the corridor next to her bedroom. She didn’t hear it all, but she was pretty sure the words “wedding”, “proposal”, “totally support it” and “I always considered you as a son” were involved.</p><p>Gert sighed, and hide herself under the covers when she heard a knock on her door. She was practicing the ostrich tactics. Maybe if she couldn’t see Chase, then he wouldn’t notice she was there.</p><p>“Gert?” He questioned when he entered the room.</p><p>She didn’t reply. Now she was playing dead.</p><p>“I know you’re in there, you know?” He said while sitting next to her.</p><p>“Gert is gone. She moved to Mexico last night. Don’t try to follow her, she’s starting a new life there, away from all the shame she gave herself these last few days.” She replied, staying in her hiding place.</p><p>Chase busted out laughing at her words.</p><p>“Really? Well, that’s so sad because I just bring her a gift … Do you have an address where I can send it in Mexico?” He joked.</p><p>She carefully passed her head from under the blanket to look at him. He was smiling at her with soft eyes, one arm hiding something behind his back.</p><p>“You bring me a gift?” She asked, surprised.</p><p>He nodded: “I wanted to give it to you the first day I came to see you, but it took some time to be deliver to my place.” He explained while bringing the arm behind his back in front of him, showing her a cuddle toy.</p><p>It was a pink and purple dinosaur, with a bandage on one of his paws and a plaster on his head. It was wearing a white shirt with the words “<em>Get well soon” </em>wrote on it in black letters.</p><p>“Really Chase? A plushy?” She chuckled.</p><p>“I thought you’ll find it cute! It looks like the one you were having when we were kids.” He defended himself.</p><p>“That’s true.” She conceded, remembering her old dinosaur toy she used to carry with her all the time until she was nine and it was completely destroying. “Thanks.” She added, grabbing the dinosaur.</p><p>“My pleasure.” He grinned. “Your dad told me you weren’t drug anymore, how are you feeling?” He asked with worried eyes.</p><p>She sighed and took a deep breath, before answering: “Physically? A little sore because the new pills are less stronger than the last one, but at least I’m not drug and sleepy all the time anymore. Mentally? Well, it never was a success, even before the accident. But now I have to add PTSD to that and a forever shame for how I acted while I was on drugs …”</p><p>He looked at her, feeling bad for her, and grabbed her non-damaged hand gently.</p><p>“Hey …” He said with a reassuring voice. “You’ll be OK. Physically and mentally.” He promised her, squeezing her hand a little. “And for the shame, well, I liked stoned Gert. She was really fun.” He joked.</p><p>She grunted and rolled her eyes, making him laughed.</p><p>“I can’t believe what I did or said. I shouldn’t be taking responsible for my behavior, I wasn’t myself, you know?”</p><p>“Right.” He answered. “So, you didn’t mean it when you said I was handsome?” He teased her with a smirk.</p><p>“Shit.” She cursed with a blush and he laughed even more.</p><p>“Or maybe you rather speak about my hot abs? Or my perfect ass?”</p><p>“No. That never happened, OK? It was all just a dream.” She lied, red all over her face.</p><p>“Sure, and speaking of dream you totally never mention having wet ones about me either?”</p><p>“Nope. All in your head.” She squeaked with a high voice, now red like a tomato.</p><p>He bit his lips, amused by her reaction. She used the dinosaur to push him in the chest, making him grunt and losing his cocky smile. That’s when she remembered about his injury.</p><p>“Shit! I’m sorry!” She expressed to say. “I forgot about your bruise.”</p><p>“It’s OK.” He said while massaging the area a little. “Almost gone. All because of your magic kiss …” The cocky smile was back and she wanted to slap him in the face.</p><p>She gave him dark eyes, and that bastard giggled. Now that her brain was clear, she thought about this bruise and got a little confused.</p><p>“How did you even manage to did that at lacrosse? Isn’t practice supposed to be with your friends?” She asked.</p><p>“Hum … They can be … Aggressive. You know, boys and testosterone? Trying to show off who is the stronger and all.” He answered, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“I know you’re lying.” She said, destabilizing him. “Plus, you said you got it yesterday at practice, but it was already super dark when I saw it. You have practice at the end of the day, if you really had gotten it while playing lacrosse, the bruise couldn’t have been so dark, only an hour after you got hit.”</p><p>He gulped and her brain kept putting all the pieces together.</p><p>“You must have got this the day before, but it was after being here, because you were OK when you were here.” She stated.</p><p>“Shit, even when you’re in recovery, you’re so smart.” He cursed.</p><p>“Did you get this at home?! When you leave that day you said you were getting home.”</p><p>Chase closed his eyes and she pressed his hand that was still in hers softly.</p><p>“Chase?” She said gently, he opened his eyes and looked at her. “D-did your dad do this to you?” She stammered. “You said one of your parents will be mad because you were getting home late. And I’m 90% sure that Janet Stein couldn’t kick you this hard …”</p><p>He stayed silent, not wanting to answer her question, which only made her believe she was right even more.</p><p>“Chase, you can tell me everything you know?” She added.</p><p>“Not this …” He said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Chase …” She pleaded, letting go of his hand to grab his cheek.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone Gert!” He begged her while tears were running down his face.</p><p>“But, he’s hurting you!” She was angry, not at Chase, but at his asshole dad.</p><p>“I know, but there’s nothing you can do about it, OK? He’s Victor Stein. He is untouchable. No one will ever believe he hit his son.” He explained.</p><p>She whipped off some of the tears on his cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“You can’t stay with him …” She tried to reason him.</p><p>“I’m fine. I survived to 17 years living with him. I can manage the few months that separate me from university. Then, I wouldn’t have to see him so often.” He said to her. “Plus, since I’m all muscles, he didn’t hit on me that much. He knows he doesn’t have the strength advantage on me anymore. That day was an exception because I came home late and he was waiting for me in the living room, drinking his third or fourth whisky.”</p><p>“This is all my fault …” She realized. “If I haven’t asked you to stay, you’d be home on time and …”</p><p>“Hey!” He cut her off. “This is none of your fault.” He whispered softly. “Don’t blame yourself for the fact that my dad is a bastard. Plus, I did enjoy the being a human pillow part, so it was worthy.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Idiot.” She answered, making him smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m a hot idiot, right?” He teased her.</p><p>“Just shut up, OK?” She ordered him under his laughed.</p><p>She let go of his cheek, he wasn’t crying anymore.</p><p>“And don’t think I’m forgetting all of this. I know you’re trying to change the subject, but it doesn’t change the fact that your house isn’t a safe place.” She added.</p><p>He stopped laughing and made a sad face, knowing her words were true.</p><p>“Sorry …” She said sheepishly. “I didn’t want to be so harsh with you about this … Just, if you ever need it, you can talk to me, you know that right? And if you aren’t feeling safe at home, you can come here, I’ll figure something out with my parents so your dad won’t get mad at you for not being home.”</p><p>He crocked smile at her.</p><p>“Oh, I know I’m more than welcome into the Yorkes’ house. Your dad is already planning our wedding playlist songs; you know?” He joked.</p><p>Gert grunted and slumped on her pillow.</p><p>“He is impossible.” She grumbled.</p><p>Chase laughed and sit himself next to her against the bedhead board.</p><p>“It’s fine, from what I remember he always used to put cool music on when he was driving us with his car.” He chuckled.</p><p>“And from what I remember, you always used to have as terrible taste in music as my dad. That’s one of the reason he always liked you.” She replied.</p><p>She was staring in front of her, but she could feel Chase’s eyes on her. After a few moments, he broke the comfortable silence that was in the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was such an asshole with you and the rest of band this last year.” He confessed to her, making her turned her head to face him. “It’s just … There were a lot going on at home, and I was too afraid to talk to you guys about it. So, I focused myself on lacrosse because it was a stress relief. Plus, the guys in there doesn’t give a shit about me, they never asked question when I have a strange bruise or something. All they care about is parties, getting laid and sports.” He scoffed.</p><p>“Must have been a real nightmare, spending all those time with them, speaking about hot girls and the last game …” She joked.</p><p>He chuckled, and she grabbed his hand that was resting on the bed next to her.</p><p>“I was serious Chase, if you need to talk about what you’re going through at home, you can talk to me.” She said, looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, but I think we’ve talk enough about me for today.” He replied with a smile.</p><p>“Really? Isn’t that your favorite topic usually?” She picked him, raising one of her eyebrow.</p><p>“Ha-ha, very funny.” He replied. “But it’s nice, I missed that you know? Drug Gert was too complementing, it was starting to become scary. At least I know that you’re yourself now that you’re back at insulting me.” He joked.</p><p>She let go of his hand to push him in the shoulder, gently, being careful about his bruise.</p><p>“Hey! Be careful with your hand! Don’t want to break the undamaged one by pushing these strong biceps …” He jested, showing off his muscles.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and snorted, a little amused by his idiocy.</p><p>“Right, I have already enough injury. Don’t want to go back to the hospital for now.”</p><p>His face darkened and he lost his smile.</p><p>“You really scare the shit out of me, you know that, right?” He confessed to her with wet eyes. “When they told us about your accident in homeroom, I felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore and my heart stopped for a few seconds.”</p><p>“Really?” She asked, feeling her heart skipping a beat at his words.</p><p>“Yeah …” He whispered. “Gert, I know I messed up. But you could’ve died that day and …” He gulped, a scared look on his face. “Do you think you can forgive me? For all the crap I gave you this last year? I just want us to be friends again …” He begged.</p><p>Gert looked at him and he looked sincere. She knew he was mean with them, but she wasn’t tender either, even before he stopped hanging out with them, she used to spend her time telling how stupid she thought he was. It was all a lie, just a defend mechanism because she was in love with him and she didn’t want to feel that way about it. Because he was his friend, and he didn’t have that kind of feeling for her. And he was cute, and hot, and smart, and kind. So, all she could do to protect herself was trying to convince her and him that she thought he was stupid, and boring, and lame.</p><p>But it was all a lie, and she missed him. She missed his stupid sports references. She missed his stupid dirty jokes. She missed his stupid cute face. She missed his stupid patriarchal/gentleman manners. She missed his stupid hot body. She missed him.</p><p>“OK.” She replied.</p><p>“Really?” He asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>“Hum-hum.” She nodded. “You’re right, I could’ve died. And I don’t want to stay block in the past. Life is too short for that.”</p><p>He smiled at her and asked: “Can I give you a hug? Or it is too much?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, faking to be annoyed by his demand, but blushing at the same time.</p><p>“If it can make you happy …” She shrugged. “Just, be careful about my injuries, OK?”</p><p>“Of course.” He promised.</p><p>He took her into his arms, softly, putting his head on top of hers. She heard him taking a deep breath, and she closed her eyes to do the same, enjoying the moment. They split apart after a few seconds, or more like a few minutes. They stayed close, both staring at each other with their arms still wrapped around the other.</p><p>To break the awkward moment, Gert proposed to him to watch a movie with her. He accepted, they both regain a much conveyable position on her bed and she put <em>“Arsenic and Old Lace” </em>on her TV. Chase was not very enchanted with the choice of the movie, but Gert was in convalescence so he didn’t complain so much about it.</p><p>They were thirty minutes in the movie when someone knocked on her door. It was Nico, but this time she was with Karolina, not Alex. The girls froze a little at the sight of Chase.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Greeted them Gert, putting the movie on pause. “You’re not with Alex this time?” She asked Nico, gesturing to the switch of partners.</p><p>Nico tensed, and Karolina looked away, like the walls of Gert’s room were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>“I’m not speaking to him right now. Every time he opened his mouth, he found another way to piss me off or offend me.”</p><p>“Oh, OK. I hope you guys are gonna figure things out …” Said Gert, sorry to see her two friends fighting.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about it; he is a real asshole lately …” She confessed. “Speaking of assholes, what is he doing here?” She asked, pointing at Chase and changing the subject.</p><p>Chase froze at her words, before regaining himself, standing up to meet them.</p><p>“I came to apologize. And I’m glad that you here, so I can tell you guys how sorry I am for my behavior this last year …” He confessed. “I know I was a real trash with you guys and I wish I could change things, but that’s impossible. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but all I want is to start over.” He added sincerely.</p><p>Nico crossed her arms on her chest and her face was close.</p><p>She looked at Gert and asked: “Did you forgive him?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>The Asian girl studied Chase with dark eyes, but Karolina came to his rescue.</p><p>“Maybe we could give him a second chance?” Said the blonde girl, putting a hand on Nico shoulder. “I mean, Gert forgave him and look at his kick puppy face, you can’t stay mad at this …” She joked.</p><p>Chase watched Nico with begging eyes, and she surrendered.</p><p>“Fine! If Gert is OK with forgiving you, then I think I can stay in the same room as you without killing you.” Chase face illuminated with joy, so Nico expressed to had: “But if you’re turning your back on us again, I’m sending you on fire with a Wicca spell, got it?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Replied Chase, half amused and half scared by the girl threaten.</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon together, the four of them, catching up on hold times. It felt so good to have Chase with them again, like the band was back together. Even if today they weren’t all here technically, but still, it was nice to have her friends again, all of them.</p><p>However, it started to feel less nice when they joked about her under painkillers. She pouted when Nico explained to Chase that she sang to them <em>Hakuna Matana</em>. She rolled her eyes when Karolina told them that Molly, Gert and she were starting a girl’s band where Gert will be the singer. And she wanted to die when Chase said to them that Gert used him as her human pillow. Hopefully, he didn’t share more with them, that was already enough embarrassing.</p><p>At some point, it was getting late, and they all decided it was time to head home. Karolina and Nico said goodbye to Gert before heading to the door.</p><p>Chase was still sitting next to her, saying goodbye too, before approaching his face to her, kissing her temple. Gert froze at his gesture, actually, everybody in the room froze, including Chase.</p><p>“What …” Started Nico.</p><p>“Hum … Well …” He stammered, looking at Gert with worried eyes.</p><p>“Come on Nico, let’s leave.” Karolina came to rescue Chase, grabbing Nico by the arm to guide them through the door.</p><p>“Yeah, but …” Nico started and the blonde girl looked at her, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to Chase and Gert still on the bed. Nico must have understood what Karolina was trying to say because her face suddenly light up. “Right, my bad. We let you guys. See you!” She added.</p><p>Gert didn’t even think about answering to her, too confused about what Chase had just done to focus on something else. He already kissed her on the forehead before. He even had just done it yesterday. But it was strange. Because today she was feeling herself, she wasn’t some drug version of herself, acting like a little girl who begged her parents to kiss her to make the pain go away. And aside from the last two days, the other times he had kissed her on the head was when they were younger and still best friends.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed when the door was finally close, leaving them alone. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking you first. It was an automatism. I know it didn’t excuse it, but I just didn’t think …” He explained a little red on the face.</p><p>“I-it’s fine.” She coughed.</p><p>“Really?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah …” She whispered. “I get it … Just warn next time.”</p><p>His face illuminated and he smirked.</p><p>“Next time, hum?”</p><p>“Well … You know … If you …” Great, now she was the one blushing and losing her words.</p><p>“It’s OK, I get it. You’re just scared that if I stop my magic kisses treatment, you’ll never heal …” He teased.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Right.” Agreed Gert, amused by his silliness and glad he wasn’t teasing her anymore. “I’m sure we can find thousands of scientific studies that states that magic kisses are the cure-all for any diseases.”</p><p>“Totally.” He smiled. “Wanna give me mine?” He asked.</p><p>“What?!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“For my bruise, remember?” He grinned.</p><p>Right, she forgot about this too.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>His expression changed from cockily teasing her to worrying he pushed too far.</p><p>“Only if you want to.” He said sincerely.</p><p>She thought about this. On one hand she wasn’t drug anymore and didn’t have the excuse of the painkillers to justify her behavior with him. But on the other hand, he was the one who asked for it, right?</p><p>“OK.” She said, surprising him and her on the same occasion.</p><p>“Really?” He asked her, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“Yeah … I mean, it’s only because I wouldn’t want to deprive you for curing.”</p><p>“Of course.” He chuckled. “Actually, I think I can already feel the pain radiating from my bruise … It’s horrible …” He joked, grabbing his injured shoulder, and faking to be in pain.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” She laughed.</p><p>“An idiot that’s about to passed out from the pain … Come on, Gert. You have to help me!” He begged her, still faking to be hurt.</p><p>She looked at him, biting her lips, amused by his acting. He gave her a pouting face and she surrendered, grabbing his head and kissing him softly on the cheek. She saw him smiled and she pulled apart after a few seconds.</p><p>“Thank you, I really thought I wasn’t gonna made it …” He overplayed, putting a hand on his heart.</p><p>“You’re still an idiot.” She stated, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah … But I’m an idiot who’s going to cure, thanks to you.” He joked.</p><p>“If you said so …” She replied, amused.</p><p>He smiled at her brightly before getting out of her bed. That’s when it hit her. He was leaving to go home. In his house. Where his father was abusing him. She felt her heartbeat racing, scared for him.</p><p>“Chase …” She stopped him when he was about to grab the handle of her door.</p><p>He turned around to look at her.</p><p>“If there’s any problem in your house, please call me, OK?” She added, trying to not show him how afraid she was to see him getting back to his daily nightmare.</p><p>He frowned and came back to her quickly, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Gert.” He said with a hush voice. “I’ll be fine, OK? As sad as it is, I’m used to it.” He tried to reassure her, but seeing the scared look on her face he must have realized he was just making it worst. “Plus, my dad is out of town for the week-end, don’t worry.”</p><p>“But what for when he’ll come back?” She wondered sadly.</p><p>“Then, I’ll call you to come to my rescue, with your splinting leg.” He joked, making her snort. “Seriously, if he starts another one of his rage crisis, I’ll talk to you, I swear.” He added sincerely.</p><p>“Good. And don’t forget that you’re more than welcome into the Yorkes house.” She replied.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He smiled cockily.</p><p>“Well, I mean, my parents would be more than happy to host you.” She added.</p><p>“And not you?” He asked, amused.</p><p>“Clearly not.” She lied biting her lips.</p><p>He clearly didn’t buy her lie, but didn’t say anything about it, just laughing.</p><p>“Why are you still here? Aren’t you supposed to leave?” She asked, falsely annoyed.</p><p>He laughed even more before finally leaving.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Molly and Alex showed up the next day. Alex had brought some board games with him, and Gert give him a glare when she saw the <em>Twister </em>in his hands, showing him her wrapped up leg and wrist. They agreed on playing <em>Monopoly </em>and Molly was winning, literally putting the two other penniless, when Chase entered in her room.</p><p>“Hey guys.” He greeted them.</p><p>“Chase? What are you doing here?” Asked Alex, surprised.</p><p>“He’s trying to do his mea culpa, he apologized for his behavior with us to her yesterday, right Gert?” Explained Molly.</p><p>“What?” Exclaimed Alex.</p><p>“How do you know all of this?” Asked Gert a little confused.</p><p>“Nico told me.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Nico told you that? Why didn’t she tell me?” Alex wondered.</p><p>“Oh. Uh, I don’t know … Maybe she forgot?” Tried Molly.</p><p>“Yeah, and maybe she forgot to talk to me for three entire days too …” Grumbled the boy.</p><p>Gert, Molly and Chase were staring at each other, not really knowing what to do or say about this situation, and Chase decided to change the subject, to the other relived.</p><p>“Well, it’s good that I get to see you too guys, because I wanted to apologize to you. Especially to you Wilder, I was a real trash with you this last year.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine Chase. You said I was a loser and I said you were a brainless jock, guess we’re even?” Alex offered, showing up his hand for Chase to shake it.</p><p>Chase took the peace offering and shake the other boy’s hand happily.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know if I should forgive you …” Wondered Molly. “But, if you buy me some <em>Sno Balls</em>, maybe I could find the strength in my heart to forgive you …”</p><p>“Sure Molls, no problem.” He giggled and the little girl hugged him quickly.</p><p>“You know it’s called buying her affection, right?” Retorted Gert.</p><p>“Not my fault if I’m the smartest of you all …” Molly said with a proud face.</p><p> “Sure …” Gert laughed, before turning to Chase. We’re playing <em>Monopoly, </em>wanna join?” She proposed to him to move to another subject.</p><p>“But, if he did that, we’ll have to start a new game and I was winning …” Pouted Molly.</p><p>“Really? Oh, what a shame!” Joked Gert.</p><p>Molly stick her tongue out to her and they started to play a new game, all four of them together. They were all sitting on Gert’s bed, and as Chase was the last one to enter the room, he was sitting far away from her. They played for hours, and Molly kick all their ass, until it was time for her to go home. Alex proposed to drive her home, seen he was the one to drive her here in the first place, leaving Chase and Gert alone.</p><p>“Finally!” Exclaimed Chase when the door was close.</p><p>He rushed to the now empty place next to Gert, the one Molly was occupying for the last hours, and also the one he was sitting on yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, before … Well, you got it.</p><p>He got most of the <em>Monopoly </em>game on the floor while doing so, and Gert squeaked when she felt her entire bed shaking under his movements.</p><p>“There’s something I need to show you …” He said, biting his lips.</p><p>“And you couldn’t do that when the others were here?” She asked confused.</p><p>“Nope. It’s PG-13 and Molly was there …” He teased her, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“What? What the hell are you talking …” She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence, Chase was taking off his shirt. “… About?”</p><p>She lose track for a second, glaring at his shirtless chest. She regained herself through when she saw the smug smirk on his face.</p><p>“What …” She stammered.</p><p>“My bruise!” He exclaimed which drawn her attention to his shoulder. “You see? It’s almost gone!”</p><p>Indeed, it was almost gone. There was only a small blue stain left, instead of the big dark purple he used to have two days ago.</p><p>“That’s all because of your magic kisses!” He stated happily.</p><p>“Really Chase?” She snorted.</p><p>“Come on! You see how it’s almost cure, right? It the first time one of my bruise heal so fast.”</p><p>Her face saddened at the thought of how many bruises Chase get those past years because of his dad. He must have sense her disarray because he decided to change the subject.</p><p>“But maybe you can’t see the difference because you were too caught up staring at my abs the last time you saw me shirtless, to see that it is smaller now …” He teased.</p><p>She became red all over the face at the memory, opening and closing her mouth a few times, trying to find something to answer to his cocky face. When he saw her embarrassment, he started to laugh.</p><p>“What if you stop being such a dick and pick up all the <em>Monopoly</em> pieces you threw to the floor instead?” She hissed.</p><p>Her venomous tone just increased his laughter, but when he saw the glare she was giving him, he managed to calm down.</p><p>“Fine, fine! As you order Captain!” He said, getting out of the bed.</p><p>He squatted down to grab the game board, putting it back in its box. Then, he knelt to pick up all the cards and fake money in front of him. When he stretched to grab the thimble that had fell a little too far, she took a good glance of his ass, trying to be discreet.</p><p>But she clearly failed to that.</p><p>“Liking what you see?” He was smirking smugly.</p><p>“Hum …” She pretended to be thinking about this, before adding: “Not really.” She joked, laughing when she saw his offended face.</p><p>“Not really? Do you know how much squats I had to do to get this piece of art?” He said getting up to show off his ass.</p><p>“Clearly, not enough …” She grimaced, faking a disgusting face while staring at his butt.</p><p>She couldn’t stay serious at his face; his mouth was doing a “O” and he put a hand on his heart to fake his hurt. She busted out laughing at that, holding her ribs, tears coming out of her eyes. He pouted and crossed his arm on his chest, sulking like a child, making her laughed even more.</p><p>“You had to admit it was funny!” She said when she managed to calm down, but he simply turned his head away from her, still faking to be offended by her words.</p><p>“Chase …” She called him, but he didn’t answer. “Come on!” She exclaimed, but still no reaction. “Are you really gonna sulk me? What are you? Five?”</p><p>He kept ignoring, but she saw he was trying hard to pretend to be mad when all he really wanted to do was laughing.</p><p>“Fine, I’m sorry for what I said about your ass. It is the most beautiful ass I ever see. A real masterpiece. It should be register at the patrimony of UNESCO …” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.</p><p>He grinned like an idiot.</p><p>“Oh, I already know what you truly thing of it. Just wanted to hear you saying it out loud …” He teased, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>She took one of the hotel piece that was next to her to throw it to him.  He squeaked under her attack and she ordered him to finish cleaning the game and to bring it on her desk if he didn’t want to eat the rest of the pieces. He executed, shaking his booty on the way to the desk, making her rolled her eyes. When he arrived next to her chair, he saw his lacrosse jersey was resting on its back.</p><p>“Hey! You’re not wearing it.” He pouted, grabbing the cloth in his hand to show her.</p><p>“Right. I almost forget about it. My mom put it on the chair when she changed my sheets yesterday. And she gave me so much teasing for this, you have no ideas …” She sighed.</p><p>“Yeah?” He bit his lips, sitting back on the bed next to her.</p><p>“Yeah. I spare you the details, it was embarrassing enough just for me.” She added, making him chuckled. “You want to get it back?” She asked, gesturing to the jersey.</p><p>“Nah. You should keep it. I wouldn’t want to deprive you from my magical scent …” He teased, raising his eyebrows up with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>She grunted and pushed him softly on the arm, making him laugh.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want it for school tomorrow?” She wondered, remembering he used to wear it every day at school. “Aren’t you suppose to wear it every time you’re in there to show everyone you are part of the elite?” She joked.</p><p>“No, lots of boys from the lacrosse team lend them to their girlfriends, you know.” He answered, before realizing what he just said.</p><p>Gert heart skipped a beat. And this time he was as embarrassed as her.</p><p>“I’m mean … I’m not saying … It’s just …” He stammered.</p><p>“Yeah … I know what you wanted to say …” She blushed. “Y-you should leave; it’s starting to be late …” She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Yeah, right. I … Hum … I see you tomorrow?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“If you want to …” She shrugged.</p><p>The mood was clearly ruin and she could feel a tension between them now. Chase put his shirt back on with a sad puppy face and she wondered why he was looking so disappointed right now. Her head was overflow with thousands of questions and doubts, but she decided to be bold for once. Only a little bit bold, that’s pushing it. She grabbed his arm before he could leave, and he turned his face to look at her surprised. She approached her face to him and gently put a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>When she stepped back and saw him a little confused, but smiling, so she expressed to explain: “It’s only because I don’t want you to whine about not healing anymore without my magic kisses or whatever …”</p><p>“Of course.” He chuckled. He came closer to her, mimicking her movement, pressing his lips on her cheek. “Same for me.” He added, biting his lips, before leaving.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Chase came back the next day. And the day after that. And all the day next. It became a habit; he was coming up at her house every afternoon after school, sometimes later when he had practice. Bringing her the courses and homework she needed to catch up on. The rest of the band was coming too, so most of the time they weren’t alone, which was a relieve after the awkward moment they had with his jersey’s conversation.</p><p>It was good to have him back through, it was like he never abandoned them in the first place. Only having a reminder from time to time when Nico was snipping at him about this. To Gert’s surprise, the Asian girl expressed to her that she was happy to have Chase back in the team. She was just harsh with him because she was afraid he was playing with them and more specifically Gert.</p><p>“I just don’t want him to break your heart. I remember that you told me you love him when you were drug. And I know you’re gonna deny it now that you’re not on painkillers anymore, but I’m sure it’s true.” She explained to her one day, when they were just the two of them in her room, before any other member of the band had arrived. “I just want to make sure he’s sincere about this, before I allow himself to date you, you know?” She joked.</p><p>“You know this is completely misogynist to allow someone to date me, right? What time do you think we’re living in? The Dark Ages? You’re gonna check if he’s a good marriage material before offering my hand to him in exchange of a chicken as my dot?” Gert rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be so harsh on yourself! You’re at least worth a horse!” Laughed Nico.</p><p>“Really Nico?” She snorted. “More seriously, you and I both know Chase don’t want to be romantically involved with me.” She added.</p><p>“Really Gert?” Nico mimicked her tone. “You weren’t here when he learned about your accident. He looked so devastated …” She explained. “Plus, he immediately rushed to be the one to bring your courses, even if he isn’t in any one of yours.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean …” Gert started.</p><p>“Gert.” Nico cut her with all the seriousness she could. “I saw the way you guys are looking at each other, OK? It’s disgusting. Really, even Alex and I never looked at each other like that …”</p><p>“Are things better between you two? I noticed you weren’t coming on the same day at my place …” Gert wondered.</p><p>“We … Are kind of taking a break.” Nico said sadly. “We didn’t tell you guys because we were waiting to see how things were going before taking any final decision. But I think I already took mine a long time ago. Longer that I would like to admit …”</p><p>“I’m sorry for you two.” Expressed Gert sincerely. “But if you don’t feel like you should continue dating him, it’s probably for the best.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I just hope it’s not gonna ruin our friendship. It would be so stupid to break the band right after having Chase back.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you guys are gonna be able to put it aside when we’re all together.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, and Molly burst into the room with Chase, cutting of their conversation. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing <em>Uno</em> and it was great.</p><p>This was how things were going now. The band was back together, minus Amy, but she was calling as often as she could, doing some Skype with them. They were usually spending their times together playing board games, or talking, sometimes even studying. And it was awesome.</p><p>They were all making sure to be here for her, but even more Chase. He was texting all the time, sometimes just some dumb memes, but it was still making her laughed. He was always asking how she was doing, even if it was starting to bother her a little to be honest. And more important, he was still kissing the top of her head before leaving, every single time. It became a habit for the two of them, she wasn’t even rolling her eyes anymore when he was speaking about magic kisses. And she didn’t want to admit it, but she was loving this. Starting to wait for this little moment, this special and intimate gesture, just the two of them were sharing. </p><p>Which was why Gert felt so bad at herself for what she did.</p><p>It was Tuesday, two weeks after her accident, she was supposed to go to the hospital to check on her injuries, making sure she was healing correctly. When she left her bed that day, she was feeling a little bit nervous, but nothing too bad. When she got downstairs with the help of her parents, her stress was a little bit higher, to not be in her safe place that was her room anymore. But it was still manageable. When they went outside, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest to her ears.</p><p>When she was in front of the car, she totally lost it.</p><p>She made a panic attack, a huge one. She hadn’t one like this in years. She was hyperventilating, crisping every muscle she had in her body that wasn’t already hurt, and crying. So much she could have drawn in her own tears.</p><p>At some point, she calmed down and managed to go in the car, keeping her eyes shut and pretending to be everywhere, but not here. Dale stayed with her on the back seat, trying to reassure her, Stacey driving, putting some relaxing music on.</p><p>She made two more panic attack crisis on the way to the hospital. Once there, she was too tired to freak about being in a hospital or seeing the doctor, things that would usually afraid her.</p><p>They saw the doctor, she did some analyses and answered a lot of questions. He prescribed her some medicines and they went back home. The blood-test she had, had woken her up, so she was a mess once back in the car. This time she only did one panic attack on the way back home. But it was a big one. So big, Stacey had to pull over because she was too worried about her to concentrate on her driving, which didn’t help Gert feeling less anxious.</p><p>So, when they parked in the driveway and she saw Chase sitting in front of her house, it was really not the good time for him to show up. She was feeling like crap, looking like crap and she did not want him to see her like this. Fragile, vulnerable, weak.</p><p>“Hey Gert!” He said happily when she started getting out of the car with Dale’s help. “Do you need some help?” He asked nicely.</p><p>And that was it. It was exactly the words she didn’t want to hear right now. Because she was already feeling enough as a weight at this moment, needing her parents help just to leave her room, depending on medicine to just be approximately fine, and not being able to just go in a fucking car without being a total mess.</p><p>So, she did the worst thing ever; she fought Chase, pushing him away for just trying to be a good friend. It wasn’t his fault; he didn’t do anything wrong. He was just at the wrong place the wrong time. It could have been anyone else, she would have reacted the same. Well, maybe her reaction was a little bit over reacted because it was Chase and she was having so much strong feeling for him for so long. It just exploded.</p><p>“I don’t need your help Chase!” She hissed with so much venom in her voice and dark eyes. “I don’t need you to come every day to check on me! I don’t need you to ask me every single day how the hell am I doing! I don’t need your stupid magic kisses! I just fucking don’t need you!” She screamed.</p><p>The kick puppy face he was making right now didn’t cool her down.</p><p>“Gert …” Dale tried to reason her.</p><p>“What?! It’s true! He wasn’t here for me for so long! Why should I need him now?! I was doing just fine without him! Actually, I was doing better!” She snapped.</p><p>Chase didn’t say a world. Only gulping and nodding sadly, accepting her words like he knew they were true. Like it was something he was afraid of hearing, some horrible thought he was pushing deep down inside his head, always scared to hear her saying it one day. And she knew that. She knew where to strike to hurt him. And she did hurt him, really bad.</p><p>“I … I just brought you your courses, I’m gonna leave them here and left.” He said, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Chase …” Started Stacey.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He reassured her with a fake smile, handing her the papers for Gert. “If she wants me to leave, I’m just gonna go.”</p><p>He said goodbye to her parents, not daring to put his eyes on her again and left. And her parents were so disappointed in her for what she had just done.</p><p>Once she was back in her room, in her own bubble, safe, away from the world, she was mad at herself too. She felt so guilty for what she said to him. And she was feeling even more bad when she pictured his sad face in her head.</p><p>But the worst was, all she could think about: he left without even giving her a God damn magic kiss.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Gert was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and internally cursing herself for being so stupid. Why does she had to ruin it all? Chase was back in her life. He was sweet and caring with her. He was spending time with her, more than they ever have before. She was happy, but she sabotaged herself.</p><p>She was still wondering if she could text or call Chase after what happened yesterday. She didn’t want to text him because she wanted to talk to him and not simply just wrote some pathetic apology's message. But if she called him, there was a big chance that he didn’t answer at the sight of her name. And she couldn’t just get out and go to his house to see him because she was still injured. And she would freak out on the way there if she was getting in a car, so bad idea.</p><p>She was still hoping that he would show up and she could talk to him, explained to him what happened, apologies for being so horrible with him. But at the end of the afternoon, Dale went to her room and gave her the papers Chase was usually bringing her. He said that Chase stopped by a few minutes ago, but didn’t want to come in her room, even when Dale insisted. He just said that she didn’t want to see him anymore and he was respecting her decision. He would still bring her missing courses and homework, but would let them to Dale or Stacey from now on.</p><p>Gert just gulped and asked him if he could leave her alone, letting the tears running down her face when he was gone. She was still crying when Karolina showed up at her door. She didn’t know how she did, but she managed to explain to her what had happened between sobs.</p><p>“Gert …” Said Karolina gently, running a hand on her back. “You should talk to him, he’ll understand.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about it …” Gert sobbed.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, I saw him today and he looked so broken …” She saw that Gert was sobbing even more at her words, so she hurried to add: “This is why I’m sure he’ll want to forgive you. You count so much for him Gert. He’ll get why you act like that.”</p><p>Gert simply shrugged, not as confident as Karolina about this.</p><p>“Maybe it’s for the best.” Gert said, wiping away the tears from her face.</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Scandalized Karolina.</p><p>“Why not? Chase is handsome and sportive and popular. One day he’ll marry a hot top model and do the cover of <em>VOGUE</em> while I’ll be manifesting for our female rights in front of the White House. We’re too different to be …” She wanted to say “together”, but regained herself before the words could slip out of her mouth. “… Friends.” She said instead. “We were always gonna grow apart. We don’t belong together.”</p><p>Karolina who was sitting next to her, starred into space.</p><p>“I know how you’re feeling.” She whispered after some seconds of silence.</p><p>“Really?” Gert huffed.</p><p>“Yeah. I …” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with someone.” She confessed after a few seconds. “But we are so different … I don’t think we belong together either.”</p><p>“I didn’t know …” Said Gert, stunned by the blonde confession. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“Because I’m scared.”</p><p>“Why?” She asked confused.</p><p>“Because …” She sighed. “This someone, it’s a “she” …” She explained sadly.</p><p>Gert frowned. That was … Unexpected. She never realized Karolina was into girls. And she could sense the distress of her friend, so she grabbed her hand gently.</p><p>“There nothing wrong with that Karolina.” Gert said sincerely.</p><p>“Said that to the church …”</p><p>“Isn’t your mom’s church different from other religion? I’m pretty sure Gibborims were having crazy orgies back in the day.” Gert joked.</p><p>“Gross!” Grimaced Karolina.</p><p>They both laughed, before Karolina got serious again.</p><p>“What if my parents don’t accept it? They’re so much caring about their perfect church family image. A lesbian daughter would ruin everything …”</p><p>Gert turned Karolina face to her, looking at her straight in the eyes to say: “Your parents love you Kar’. No matter what. And all they want is for you to be happy. And if they can’t compose with you loving girls, well fuck them, I’ll kick their ass with my combats boots when I could wear them again.”</p><p>Karolina giggled at her words.</p><p>“Thanks Gert.” She said, taking her in her arms. “It feels so nice to finally say it out loud you know.”</p><p>“Yeah …” She whispered, feeling guilty that her friend was coming out to her while she couldn’t even be honest with her true feelings for Chase with her.</p><p>“Is everything OK?” She asked, stepping back from Gert when she sensed her distress.</p><p>“I … I just … I wasn’t honest either …” She said sheepishly. “I’m in love with him, Karolina. I’m in love with Chase Stein.”</p><p>She felt like a weight had just been taken off her chest. Sure, she already said that to Nico, but it was different, she was drug and since then, she never really confirmed it to the Asian girl. Now, it was coming from her willingly. She was ready to say it out loud and she did.</p><p>Karolina simply smiled and squeezed her hand.</p><p>“I kind of suspected it, you know? But I’m glad you decided to tell me. I know you and I never were really very close …”</p><p>That was true. And it was all Gert fault. Because she was so jealous of Karolina. And especially of all the attention Chase was giving to her, even after he stopped hanging out with them.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Jealousy is a bitch you know?”</p><p>Karolina snorted and nodded.</p><p>“Oh yes, I know …” She stopped before adding: “I’m jealous of Alex …”</p><p>“What? Why? He’s in the AV club, how can you be jealous of him? Plus, you’re way prettier him, even if beauty is subjective et cetera …” Gert asked, confused.</p><p>Karolina giggled a little before explaining: “Because … He is with Nico …”</p><p>Oh. Well, now everything was making sense. Why Karolina was avoiding them since Nico and Alex were dating. Why she was feeling so uncomfortable around them.</p><p>The blonde girl was looking at her hesitantly, like she was waiting for her reaction. Gert smiled and put her arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“Wanna hear a good news?” She whispered like it was a federal secret. “Nico and Alex are doing a break. And according to Nico, she didn’t have feeling for him anymore since some time. I know I shouldn’t be telling you this, or be happy that my two friends are breaking up. But now that you tell me you’re into Nico, I’m all team Deanoru here. Sorry Alex, not sorry.”</p><p>“Deanoru?” Laughed Karolina.</p><p>“It’s your couple name. No arguing.”</p><p>“If you want to … Chert.” She teased.</p><p>“I’m not sure about this one …” She grimaced.</p><p>“I wasn’t asking for your opinion.”</p><p>They laughed and Gert felt a little bit better. Maybe she ruined everything with Chase, but at least one of her friends was going to have her chance with the person she loves, she’ll made sure of that.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Chase didn’t come back to her room for a week, before she decided it was time to do her mea culpa. She knew he was still coming after school, dropping the papers to her parents, sometimes chatting with them a little, but never coming to see her. So when it was almost the time for him to stop by on Wednesday – she wasn’t stalking him, she just had a good memory of when he used to show up before she pushed him away – Gert dragged herself all the way to the corridor. She took the stairs, getting downstairs on her butt. She managed to get to the front door without killing herself.</p><p>When the doorbell rang, she was just trying to get herself up, grabbing the cabinet next to the door to raise herself. Dale was coming to answer the door and he freaked out when he saw his daughter crawling on the floor.</p><p>“Gert! What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Can you just help me getting up?” She asked.</p><p>He did so and when she was on her feet he started bombarding her with questions. The bell rang again, and Gert begged her dad to leave her alone. When she saw his confused face, she gestured to the door and Dale finally get it.</p><p>“Oh, I see. OK, no problems. I leave you two love birds some alone time …” He rose his eyebrows and Gert rolled her eyes.</p><p>By the time he was out of sight, the bell had rung another time and Gert opened the door quickly, afraid that Chase could leave before she got the chance to talk to him if nobody was answering the door.</p><p>“Gert?” He looked at her surprise. “What …” He started.</p><p>She cut him off, grabbing his hand to steady herself, walking out to be next to him on the porch, closing the door so they could have some privacy, away from Dale and his wandering ears.</p><p>“How did you get here?” He asked frowning.</p><p>“I took the stairs.” She shrugged. “On my butt …” She added when she saw he was even more confused.</p><p>“You did what?!” He exclaimed. “Are you insane? Do you …”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She screamed to cut him off.</p><p>“You can be! You could have hurt yourself or worse! You’re in recovery, you’re supposed to be resting!”</p><p>“Not about this, I’m sorry about the other day …” She said sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh …” He gulped.</p><p>“I need to explain to you. I didn’t mean any of those horrible things I said. You were just here at the wrong time. And I know it doesn’t excuse what I did because I was so awful with you, and you were just trying to be a good friend …” She babbled.</p><p>“No, you were right … I wasn’t here for you for so long … You didn’t need me back then and you still don’t need me now. You’re a strong independent woman, and I was smothering you. Spending so much time with you when all you wanted was being alone. And I was so silly with all this magic kisses shit … I should’ve know you didn’t like it. It was so lame …”</p><p>“No! It’s not that!” She rushed to say. “It was just a shitty day. I had to go to the hospital and it was the first time I had to go in a car since the accident and I just did four panic attack on the way there and back here and …”</p><p>“You did what?!” He was staring at her with wide eyes, right she forgot she was such a freak.</p><p>“I … I just … It happened sometimes … I suffer from anxiety and …”</p><p>“Wait, I had no idea! Since when?” She was still holding his hand and his grip on her became stronger, not hurting her, but just like he was trying to hold on her to reassure him.</p><p>“Oh … Um … Since I’m 13?” Her tone was hesitant, she never talked about this with any of her friends and it felt strange. “I didn’t know back then it was that, it’s only been a few years since I know what I have and what medication to take …”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked with some wet eyes.</p><p>“I … Never tell anyone. Except for my parents, the school nurse and my therapist, no one knows. I was already feeling enough of a freak like this … I didn’t want you guys to look at me like the monster am I …” She confessed, looking at the ground to avoid his eyes.</p><p>“Gert …” He whispered, putting his other hand on her face to meet her eyes. “Don’t say that. You’re not a freak or a monster.” He looked so sincere right now, she was feeling even worse.</p><p>“Really? Cause what I said to you was only what a monster could have said.”</p><p>“That’s not true. You had all the reasons to push me away. I should have thought about it. About how hard it must have been for you to go in a car after the accident. Plus, like I said, I wasn’t here for you last year, so I had no right in coming back to your life like nothing ever happened.”</p><p>“You didn’t just pop up into my life. You were here for me after my accident. You explained yourself and I forgave you for not being around last year. You too had some mitigating circumstance about that. With your dad and everything. I should have been there for you too. But I wasn’t.”</p><p>“You didn’t know …” He reasoned her.</p><p>“Yeah, but I should have seen something was wrong. I was just so blind. It’s always like this with me. I’m so much trapped in my own mind that I don’t see people right in front of me are suffering …” She remembered how she didn’t see for Karolina being pain with her secret either.</p><p>“It’s fine Gert. I did everything I could to hide it, remember?” He gave her a sad smile and this time she squeezed his hand to comfort him.</p><p>“Can we just started over?” She offered.</p><p>“Sure. But please, if I’m smothering you for real, just tell me OK?” He requested.</p><p>“You’re not.” She stated. “Maybe we can just agree that on the days I had to get out, you’re not visiting me? So, I won’t pass my nerves on you this time.”</p><p>“Deal.” He smiled.</p><p>She returned his smile and she offered him to stay a little, if he wanted to. He accepted the proposition happily, but less happily when they entered the house and Gert started to sit in the stairs to get back in her room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He frowned.</p><p>“Hum … Getting back in my room?” She tried.</p><p>“Sure, and breaking your neck on the same occasion.” He returned. “Let me carry you.” He said while raising her up from the stairs.</p><p>“What?! No!” She exclaimed.</p><p>His face suddenly worried.</p><p>“Am I stifling you?” He asked.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just …” She sighed. “I’m not sure you can carry me in the stairs without breaking both our necks. I’m not really light as a feather …” She blurred out.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’m lifting twice your weight every morning before the breakfast.” He joked.</p><p>“Really Chase?” She jaded.</p><p>“OK, maybe not. But just trust those biceps.” He said while showing them off, making her blushed.</p><p>Her mouth became dry at the sight of the veins coming out of the muscles. She cleared and throat and after five more minutes of arguments, she agreed to let him helping her, but with the help of Dale too. So, he didn’t have to really carry her in his arms, just helping her.</p><p>Dale showed up, happy to see them reconciling, and helped them. He was on her none-injured side, Chase on the other. She grabbed her dad’s hand putting her weight on him. Chase passed her injured arm behind his neck, making sure to not put any pressure on the splint there. She put all her weight on her left leg to get on the first stair, Dale and Chase following her slowly. They somehow managed to get to her room, Chase helped her sit on her bed and get next to her. Dale leaving them alone with a wink.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said.</p><p>“No problem.” He smiled.</p><p>He stayed with her for a couple of hours, before having to head back home. When he was about to leave he looked at her biting his lips. She understood what was wrong.</p><p>“You can give me a magic kiss if you want to …” She said shyly.</p><p>“Can I?” He grinned.</p><p>“Hum-hum … But only because I noticed my recovery was taking longer since I hadn’t had some.” She lied.</p><p>“Well, we have a full week to catch up on then …” He teased.</p><p>She didn’t have time to think about what he just said before he crashed his lips on top of her head, then on her forehead, next on her temple, on her cheekbone, on her cheek …</p><p>“What are you …” She giggled when he aimed her chin, his hair tickling her nose.</p><p>He went to her other cheek, and finished with her nose.</p><p>“OK, all done. I think it will do, but if you’re feeling feverish, called me and I’ll double the dose to catch up.” He joked.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” She laughed.</p><p>“Aw. It’s been so long since I didn’t hear that from you. I missed it.” He smiled, making her rolling her eyes.</p><p>She missed him too.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was almost midnight when her phone rang. She wasn’t asleep, she was watching some documentary on how the planet was already screw with over-consumption and pollution. She looked at the screen and she saw the name on it: Chase.</p><p>She immediately picked up, her heart beating fast. She was worried something was wrong because he was never calling this late, especially on school’s nights.</p><p>“Hello?” She said.</p><p>“Gert …” She heard him sob on the other line. “I’m so-sorry. I know it’s late, b-but …”</p><p>“Chase? What’s going on? Are you OK?” She asked worried.</p><p>“N-not really.” There was a small silence at the end of the line, before she heard the words that turned her blood to ice. “It’s my dad …”</p><p>“What did he do? Are you hurt?” She bit her nails, feeling anxious for him.</p><p>“I’m fine …” That was a lie, Gert was sure of it. “I shouldn’t have called … It was stupid …”</p><p>“Chase.” She took her most serious voice. “You did right to call me.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to bother you, it’s late and …” He rambled.</p><p>“You’re not.” She cut him off. “Are you safe right now?”</p><p>“Yeah … He locked himself in his labs.”</p><p>Gert heart was beating fast, still not so sure that Chase was out of danger in the same house as his dad.</p><p>“Do you want to come over?”</p><p>The words had left her mouth, before she could think of it. She was just feeling so powerless right now, she just wanted to be here for him. After a small silence she was about to withdraw her offer, finding some excuses to her silliness, when he finally answered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She wasn’t expecting that, but she was glad he was coming over and not staying next to this crazy bastard. </p><p>“OK. There’s a double of the keys under the dinosaur gnome garden. Just took it to open the front door. Stacey and Dale are already asleep.” She explained.</p><p>“OK, I’ll be careful to not make too many noises. See you.” He answered before hanging out.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she heard some footsteps in the corridor, a small knock on her door, before seeing him. She started to breathe again when she saw he was fine in front of her. She hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath before.</p><p>“Hey …” He whispered.</p><p>“Hey.” She answered. “Are you OK?” She asked again.</p><p>He nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark except for the light coming from the TV, and it was hard for her to see him. She just wanted to look at him under every angle to be sure he wasn’t hurt.</p><p>“I’m fine Gert.” His voice was shaking, another lies.</p><p>As he approached her bed, she decided to put the light on, to check on him. She barely held back a scream when she did. There were some cuts on his neck, and she was pretty sure it was just the tip of the iceberg. After all, Victor Stein was always making sure to strike where people couldn’t see it. Gert couldn’t see it for years. But now she could. And she was feeling so sad and so angry at the same time for Chase to have to go through this.</p><p>“It’s not that bad …” He started.</p><p>“Go in my bathroom, there’s an emergency kit under the sink.” She ordered him.</p><p>He wanted to protest but she gave him a look that didn’t leave him the choice, but to listen to her. When he came back, she gestured for him to sit next to her and grabbed the emergency kit from his hands.</p><p>“Take off your shirt.” If the situation was different, she would have blushed at her words, but right now she was too worried about him to think about this.</p><p>“Gert …”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>Her tone was harsh and her face close, and again she didn’t leave him much choice than to obey her. Gert bit the inside of her mouth when he executed. His chest was full of little cuts and there were some red marks all over, like he was hit. She grabbed a cotton putting some peroxide on it, starting to disinfect his cuts.</p><p>“What happened?” She asked, trying to control the shake in her voice.</p><p>Chase sighed and closed his eyes. She stopped clearing his wounds to put a hand on his cheek, stroking the skin slowly with her thumb. He eased in her touch and finally explain.</p><p>“I just … I was working on a project for my university application. And I needed something from his lab to finish it. He was out at a meeting. But I didn’t see time pass and … When he came back, he didn’t like me digging into his stuff …”</p><p>“Chase, I’m sorry …” She whispered.</p><p>“He just …” She could see the tears forming in his eyes. “He grabbed my project and hit me with hit, when he was getting tired of it, he just threw it through a wall glass I was standing next to.” So the cuttings were coming from there. “I worked on it for years. And he just destroys it in five minutes …” Now the tears were running down his face.</p><p>“Chase …” She took him into her arms, brushing his hair in calming motion and rocking them.</p><p>After a few minutes, he stopped crying and she pushed back to finish cleaning his wounds. When all his cuttings were disinfecting, she used some cream on the place where Chase was hit. They weren’t bruises there now, but there will be tomorrow. Hopefully, the cream will help them disappeared faster.</p><p>“Do you want to stay the night?” She asked when he returned from putting back the emergency kit in the bathroom.</p><p>He looked surprise by her offer, but rushed to answer: “Yes.”</p><p>She made some room for him in the bed and he got the hint, lying next to her. They were facing each other, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed his softly, to show him it was OK.</p><p>“Sorry I can't be your human pillow …” He joked, gesturing to his chest full of wounds.</p><p>“It’s fine.” She chuckled. “You need to rest.”</p><p>They smiled and soon both drift to sleep, still holding hands.</p><p>She woke up a few hours later to find him brushing her hair slowly. It was 5 AM, and she was so tired, but Chase had to get home before his parents could notice he was gone. When he was dressing back up and ready to leave, she crawled to him sitting on the other side of the bed. He frowned and helped her sitting next to him. She smiled at him and rushed her lips to his cheek, staying longer than she ever had before.</p><p>“You’re the one needed a magic kiss.” She whispered when she finally stepped back.</p><p>He was grinning like an idiot and she couldn’t keep on smiling too.</p><p>“Thank you.” He breathed. “For everything.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>He pressed his lips on her head before heading back home silently to not wake up the rest of the house. She rolled to go back to sleep, burying her face in the pillow he was sleeping on a few minutes earlier. It was smelling like him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Why do you need me to go to the over side of California just for a book?” Asked Nico, disoriented.</p><p>“It’s not just a book!” Gert offended. “It’s an original version of <em>Slouching Toward Bethlehem </em>from Joan Didion, sign!”</p><p>“OK, and?”</p><p>“Nico! It’s my favorite author of all times! This book is a treasure for me, I’ve been looking for it for years and they finally have it in one library close to us!”</p><p>“Close to us?! It’s at two hours’ drive from Brentwood, and that’s without traffic.” Nico crossed her arms on her chest.</p><p>“Come on Nico! You said you wanted to get out, in order to change your mind after the breakup.”</p><p>That was true. Nico and Alex had officially break things up a few days ago, and even if the decision was mostly from the girl, she still was feeling a little pain. Alex was avoiding them since, and Nico was missing their friendship. Things were weird for now, but one day it’ll be better. They just needed time to be friends again.</p><p>“I was thinking of something other than four hours round trip in a car to go buy a book I won’t ever read.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Please Nico! I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t injured … And I’ll go myself, but it’s still hard for me to go in a car so …” Gert whined, trying to give her a lost puppy face.</p><p>“Fine …” She surrendered. “But you’re paying my <em>Lift</em> for the ride!”</p><p>“Actually, Karolina has a car, and she offered to drive …” Gert tried to act cool, but deep down she was gloating at her plan coming up.</p><p>“Really? Oh, OK. That’s cool, I won’t have to go alone.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Gert took her in her arms.</p><p>“Ugh … If you want to thank me, stop hugging me! I hate demonstration of affection, remember?” She grimaced.</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Gert bit her lips, holding back a laugh.</p><p>When Nico left that day, Gert wanted to rub her hands in glee. Her plan was on its way and so was Deanoru.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a month, Gert could finally take off her splints. She had an appointment to the hospital for that and she freaked out again when going there. It was better than the last time through. Probably because she had a session with a therapist after being checked by the doctors.</p><p>Now that she was free to move, she could come back to her usual therapist once a week, and Gert felt relieved about that. She would have to stay home for another week and not pushing to much effort on her body, before going back to Atlas. Her parents already told her she could stay home as long as she needed it.</p><p>When she headed home after the hospital appointment, Gert was feeling exhausting. She went to her room, careful on the stairs, but glad to finally be able to take them alone.</p><p>She was already feeling lighter, happy to be able to move without asking for help. She felt less of a weights for the others.</p><p>She opened her door and saw the curtain of her room were closed, leaving it in the dark. At first she wanted to open them to bring some lights, but them she saw it. On her ceiling. There were some fluorescent stars.</p><p>“What …”</p><p>She took a look at it and realized the stars were placing into a constellation shape: Libra. It was one of the constellations they had to study in eight grade for their Astronomy’s classes. Gert got pair up with Chase for his project and they went stargazing on the roof of his house, using his dad’s telescope. She understood better now why Chase and she had to sneak out on the roof and be careful not being caught by Victor.</p><p>Gert did all the stars gazing while Chase was playing <em>Candy Crush </em>on his phone and sexting Eiffel. Or maybe he was just pretending to pay attention to his phone while actually looking out for them to not being caught by his dad. Gert didn’t know anymore, she felt like all her memories with Chase were different now that she knew what was going on in his life back then.</p><p>When they filled the paper they had to give to their Astronomy’s teacher, Chase told her the Libra constellation was reminding him of her.</p><p>“You know, the balance of justice and all. That’s kind of like you. Always fighting for everyone’s rights.” He had told her that day.</p><p>And all she answered him was that he was an idiot and he should keep sexting his girlfriend if all he had to say was some stupid shit.</p><p>Gosh she was such a jealous bitch already.</p><p>She noticed a piece of paper on her bed and put the lights on to read it:</p><p>
  <em>I know you had your last hospital appointment today, hope it went well and that all my magic kisses had cure you even if I already know they did ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also know you rather stay alone after that, so I had this stupid idea to cheer you up a little. I know it’s lame, don’t worry, I’ll come take them off tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: I didn’t break-in, your dad let me enter while you were gone, no need to call the police or use your pepper spray next time I’m coming. Please.</em>
</p><p>She was smiling wide. He was so perfect sometimes it was annoying. Couldn’t he have more flaws to be less attractive?</p><p>She bit her lips. She wanted to see him, now. She didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be able to go out and see her friends. She wanted to face her fears. She wanted to prove to herself that even if life was pushing her in the face, she was bold enough to fight back. She was strong. She could do this.</p><p>She took a deep breath and went downstairs, still being careful on the stairs. She grabbed the keys of Stacey’s car, feeling like they were heavier than everything in her hands. She was about to open the door when her mom went out of the living room with a confuse face.</p><p>“Gert? What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m going out.”</p><p>Her mom looked at her surprise.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready to drive again?” She started carefully.</p><p>“Absolutely not. But I need to try.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I want to see Chase.”</p><p>Stacey mouth opened in a “O” and Gert hoped she wasn’t blushing right now, but she probably was.</p><p>“Maybe you could call him, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind coming over …” Offered Stacey.</p><p>“I know. But I need to do it mom. I need to get in a car without freaking out.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you, I could drive …” She started.</p><p>“No. I need to it myself. Alone.”</p><p>She saw her mom was struggling inside, worried to let her alone when only a few hours ago she was doing a panic attack in front of the car. But also wanted to be supportive and not putting her worries on her when she was already having enough on her own.</p><p>“Mom, please. If I don’t try to drive right now, I’m not sure when I could feel brave enough to do it again.”</p><p>Her mom finally surrendered, putting a reassuring smile on her lips.</p><p>“Sure. Call me if you need anything.” She said.</p><p>What she meant was: call me if you’re panicking. But Gert didn’t say anything, only agreed, saying goodbye before heading out. Once on the porch, she could sense Stacey's gaze through the window, following her. She inhaled and take a step forward, exhaling when she reached the stairs that was heading to the driveway. Getting down the stairs was easy. Walking by the driveway was a little more complicated. Reaching the car was terrifying.</p><p>That was it. She opened the driver door and hissed herself on the seat. She could do it. She was strong, she was brave, she was her own hero and only her could face this. It was her fight. It might appear silly to most people, but to her it was a freaking intern war. And she needed to win it.</p><p>She put the keys in the contact and turn them. The motor hummed and it wasn’t loud enough to hide the sound her heart was making, pounding in her ears. She inhaled, she exhaled. She did it at least ten times. She must have stayed five minutes like this, doing some breathing exercise behind the wheel with her eyes closed.</p><p>She could do it.</p><p>She opened her eyes and collected every single ounce of strength she had in her to press the pedal. And that was it, the car started moving. She was driving. She giggled between two sobs and drove the car to the end of the driveway. Once there, she looked on left and right at least five times each, before going into the road.</p><p>She did it. She was driving slower than a turtle, but she fucking did it. She was on the road.</p><p>She quickly erased the tears of joy and nerves that were coming her face and focused on the road. She started to go faster because going too slow on the road could be dangerous too and soon all her reflexes were back.</p><p>When Chase’s house was in sight she felt relieve. She pulled into his driveway and cut the motor.</p><p>She started to walk to the door and her legs felt like jelly. And she needed to grab the low wall next to the steps to help her getting to the door. But she was feeling so proud of herself right now.</p><p>Janet Stein answered to her, and according to the look on her face, Gert must have been looking like crap right now.</p><p>“Gert? Are you OK?” She asked concerned.</p><p>Probably not. I’m an anxious mess that spent her time over-thinking about every worst-case scenario and I’m possibly suffering from PTSD since some asshole just hit me and my car. But today, I’m not this usual mess. I’m a fucking warrior that just face one her worst fear. And I freaking did well. </p><p>“I’m fine. Is Chase here?”</p><p>She tried to sound polite, but her voice was shaking so much, she must have sound harsh instead. Well, sorry Janet, but she couldn’t be perfect on all point today. Janet didn’t blame her for that through, and invited her to get in, telling her that Chase was in his room. She thanked her quickly, before heading to the first floor. It felt weird to be back in the Stein’s house after a year of not coming. And even weirder knowing behind all this perfect image they were putting on, they were hiding a terrible secret.</p><p>She found herself in front of Chase’s room and knocked on the door. When he ordered her to come in, she opened the door to face an absolute surprised Chase. </p><p>“Gert! What are you doing here?” He was sitting at his desk and get up to meet her. “Is everything OK?” He asked when he saw the hint of her crying from before on her face.</p><p>“Everything is fine. More than fine.” She said. “I … I just drive.”</p><p>“What?” He looked at her concerned, looking for any signs of breakdown on her face.</p><p>“I drive.” She giggled. “I fucking drive Chase.”</p><p>She stared at him, happier than ever and rushed to take him into her arms, hugging him tightly. She buried her nose in her neck and took a deep breath, releasing all the tension she had in her chest.</p><p>“You drive.” He said happy for her.</p><p>“I drive.” She whispered against his shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly she stepped back from him, looking into his eyes. If she was brave enough to drive a car after an accident, she could be brave enough to do what she wanted to do for so long. Her eyes wandered to his lips and she moved closer instinctively. And before all this adrenaline she was feeling in her body could vanish, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. It was a small kiss, but she tried to put all the passion and desire she was feeling in it.</p><p>She stepped back a little, to see Chase was staring at her, completely astonished right now.</p><p>“Uh … Hum. Th-thanks, for the stars. In my room. On the ceiling.” She stammered, blushing mad. Chase was a little red too. It was cute. He was always cute. That was so unfair.</p><p>“If I’d known you will react like this, I would have done that before. At least something like five years ago.” He whispered, still half in state of shock, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened.</p><p>Gert couldn’t believe what had just happened either. Wait. She froze when she realized what he just said. Did he just implied that a wanted to kiss her too? For at least the last five years?</p><p>“Really?” Her voice was shaking again.</p><p>He didn’t reply, just look at her lips, and this time he was the one to bring his face closer to the other. When he saw she wasn’t backing off, he pressed his mouth against her softly.</p><p>She started to moved her lips against his and he followed her movement, grabbing her head with one hand on her cheek, the other in her hair. The kiss was sweet and slow first, but things heated quickly. She opened her mouth to press her tongue against his lips. He grunted and opened his mouth to let her in. She played with his tongue with her own, putting one hand behind his head and playing with the little hair there, grabbing his bicep with the other.</p><p>She was kissing Chase Stein. Like really kissing him. After years of pining after him. Of feeling invisible to him. Of hating him for loving him. And it fucking felt incredible.</p><p>She felt electrify, like her all body was on fire. She bit his lips, tenderly, but it was wild enough to extract a loud moan from Chase, making her stopped to smile against his lips. He kept his forehead against her and their body were pressing against each other, chest to chest. They were breathing heavily, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest next to hers, unless it was hers? Probably both.</p><p>He finally opened his eyes to look at her and he was smiling. She never saw him looking at her like this before. There were so much burning heat in his hazel eyes, she could melt under his gaze. She cleared her throat and tried to say something in order to regain herself.</p><p>“I didn’t kiss you because of the stars.” She felt the need to explain, still out of breath.</p><p>“Yeah?” He bit his lips. “Then why did you do it?”</p><p>“I …” She was looking for a good answer, but the only thing that crossed her mind was: “I just wanted to.”</p><p>She just said it so casually, like it was no big deal. It made him laughed and she frowned. What? It was the true! She did want to do that. For maybe longer than she can admit. Probably longer than the last five years.</p><p>“What about you? Why did you kiss me, then?” She asked, a little pissed at his reaction.</p><p>“Because … I wanted to?” He smirked and she rolled her eyes. “What? You don’t believe me?”</p><p>She shrugged. How was she supposed to know? Plus, her mind was so upside down right now, she couldn’t really think correctly. And it wasn’t just because of kissing Chase, OK? She just had overcome one of her fear, remember? Even if kissing Chase was indeed, mind-blowing.</p><p>“Gert.” She put her eyes back on him, and he used his hand to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. He was looking so serious right now. “I wanted to. And I have for a really long time.”</p><p>It was a small confession, but it was enough to full her chest with a warm feeling.</p><p>“You do?” Her voice was barely audible, but he nodded. “What about now? Do you still want to?” She asked half-carefully, afraid of a rejection and half-teasingly.</p><p>He bit his lips, looking at her with goofy eyes.</p><p>“More than ever ... But only if you want to …” He teased back.</p><p>But as fun as this little game was, kissing him was better. So, she just put her lips back on him and she could feel him smile against her. It was softer than before, but not less passionate.</p><p>This time it was Chase who initiate to heat things up. He started to suck on her lower lips, extracting from her an embarrassing high-pitch squeak. The smug bastard was proud of himself, so she decided to get her revenge on him. She grabbed his hair under her hand strongly, moving him away and when he grunted at the loss, she pressed her mouth on his neck. She was tracing a line from his jaw down to his collarbone and when she bit the skin gently there he moaned her name.</p><p>“Gert …”</p><p>She traced the way back from the bottom of his neck to his mouth, and once there, Chase crashed his mouth on her hungrily. And soon it was just a messy exchange of saliva. Chase tongue became adventurous, slipping in her mouth.</p><p>She didn’t know how, but she ended up pressing against the wall at some point, and she wasn’t complaining about it, until Chase suddenly leave her, making her whined of frustration.</p><p>“W-we should stop …” He said with a hoarse voice.</p><p>“Why?” She pouted, making him laughed.</p><p>He put his head against hers, brushing their noses gently, whispering against her lips: “I’d like to keep going, but I don’t want things to get too heat up, you’re still in recovery, remember?”</p><p>“What if I wasn’t?” She smirked, pressing her lips on him again, shutting down the strangled noise he made at her question.</p><p>“Well, you could …” He said between kisses. “… Teach me about those … Wet dreams … You mentioned having with me …”</p><p>Her biting his lips was a total accident, not a punishment. Or maybe it was, who knew …</p><p>“I thought we made it clear that what I said under painkillers shouldn’t be use against me …” She pulled away from him to look at his eyes, if she found them burning with desire before, they were incendiary now.</p><p>“You said that. I never agreed.” He put his mouth next to her ear to whisper: “And I’ll never forget all the things you said to me those days. So much teasing material … It’s all carve into my memory.”</p><p>“That’s not fair Stein.” She tried to give him some mean eyes, but he was smirking anyway.</p><p>He pressed his mouth on her apologetically, before adding: “And maybe one day, I could teach you about all the fantasies I had that were including you.”</p><p>“Will I find them objectifying or patriarchal to me?” She jested, ignoring the warm she was feeling in her entire body at the mention of Chase thinking about her in this way.</p><p>“Well … I’m still not 100% sure what those words means, but yeah probably … Sorry.” He added sheepishly.</p><p>She chuckled at his sorry face, and they sloppy kiss for more times, before she pulled away, sighing.</p><p>“I should go home … I don’t want to drive when it’s dark outside so …”</p><p>Chase seemed to be bringing back to reality, and even if he tried to not show her how nervous he was about her getting back behind the wheel to not stress her more, she could still sense it.</p><p>“Do you want me to drive you back?” He tried softly. “Or is that too patriarchal for you? I get the use of that word right, right?” He joked to smother her.</p><p>“Yes, you get it right.” She giggled. “And yes it was patriarchal, but I know you also mean well so …” She brushed her hand in his hair, looking at his puppy face. “But no. I don’t want you to drive me home. It’s fine, I can do it myself.” She tried to keep her tone casual and not sound too harsh about it, even if deep down, she was freaking out a little.</p><p>“OK, as you want.” Chase smiled at her. “Is it too patriarchal for me to walk you back to your car, too?” He asked.</p><p>“A little.” She laughed. “But let’s say it’s more a chivalrous shit than anything.”</p><p>He chuckled and she grabbed his hand to walk to the Stein’s driveway. Once in front of the car, she tried to stay calm, even if deep down it was like a hurricane was playing with her guts again. She got behind the wheel after more kissing, and she kind of suspect Chase to have use that to keep her longer away from the car. Or maybe it was just to keep her longer with him.</p><p>She opened the window to say goodbye to him and he lent on it, to press a soft kiss on her temple.</p><p>“Don’t think I let you go without your daily magic kiss …” He grinned.</p><p>“Oh, so all the kisses we shared before doesn’t count as magic kisses?” She laughed.</p><p>“Oh yes they do. I just wanted to kiss you one more time.” He was giving her some lovely-goofy eyes and it was hard for her to not rolled hers at his silliness.</p><p>After telling him goodbye, she started the engine and drove back home. She was feeling lighter than the first time she drove today. Maybe it was because of the magic kisses. But she won’t say that to Chase through, he’ll never let go of this.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You made me drive four hours in a day, to look for a stupid book that wasn’t even in that Goddamn library!” Nico was giving her dark eyes and Gert tried to protect herself with a cushion, she didn’t want to go back to the hospital and Nico was frightening her a little. Maybe a lot.</p><p>“To my defense, you didn’t drive. It was Karolina.” Gert said sheepishly.</p><p>“Really Gert?” Nico crossed her arms on her chest and she was radiating with dark energy.</p><p>They were in the Yorkes’ garden, sitting in the outdoor sofa. Gert was glad to be able to enjoy the sun and see something else that the walls of her room. She really need to redecorate, after a month stuck in there almost 24/7, she couldn’t stand her decoration anymore.</p><p>Nico had come to visit after classes today. She was alone and Gert was trying to gather some information about the little road-trip she organized for Nico and Karolina, without being too obvious about her real intentions. And without being killed by Nico would be nice too.</p><p>She knew the girls had headed to a nice restaurant when they realized the book wasn’t in the library and they went to a funfair after that. Nico had win a unicorn plushy and offered it to Karolina, saying the pink color of the animal was more her style than hers.</p><p>She also knew Karolina wanted to kiss the Asian girl that day so bad, but she was too afraid to do anything and that Nico would reject her, not wanted to be with her that way. So when the blonde girl called Gert last night to explain her Deanoru was still at stage zero, Gert promise her to look out for any signs of Nico enjoying being with Karolina and will tell her.</p><p>“I’m sorry my book wasn’t in the library anymore … But you didn’t find anything else that you like on that day?” She asked insisting on the word “like”.</p><p>Nico blushed mad and tried to hide her embarrassment, but Gert clearly saw it. She kept it casual through, not wanting to arouse Nico’s suspicion.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” The Asian girl frowned.</p><p>“Nothing”. Gert blurted.</p><p>But before Nico could question her again, Chase burst into the garden, a wide grin on the lips.</p><p>“Hey Gert!” He exclaimed happily, he was rushing to meet her when he realized she wasn’t alone. “And Nico …” He added, less enchanted than before.</p><p>“Nice to see you too Jock-jams.” She said ironically.</p><p>“Sorry, I just didn’t see you were here too.” He apologized.</p><p>Chase was staring at Gert intensely, but not sure of what to do. Gert bit her lips, suddenly as confused as him. Should she get up and kiss him? Did he want her to kiss him? He didn’t complain about it last night. But did he want to go out as a couple in front of their friends? Are they even a couple? Great, now she was having a migraine with all this thinking.</p><p>Nico’s glance was passing from Gert to Chase, frowning.</p><p>“What’s going on between you two?” She asked after almost a minute of watching them staring hungrily at one other.</p><p>“Nothing!” Gert squeaked.</p><p>She didn’t want to sound so stressed about it, but Nico cut off her guard. Gert looked at Chase suddenly worried that she could have hurt him. He didn’t look like he was minding her rushed negative answer, but he was still not knowing how to act next to her. He still managed to give her a reassuring smile, and Gert melt for it, smiling even wider at him.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Exclaimed Nico who was following their exchange. “You two are so banging!”</p><p>“What?” Exclaimed Chase, cut off his fantasy.</p><p>“We are not banging!” Blushed Gert, and she tried not to say aloud the “for now” that was on her mind.</p><p>“Maybe not … But something definitely happened between you two!” Nico replied. “You looked at each other like you’re about to jump on the other any seconds. Well, you always used to do that, but now you’re not even trying to hide it from the other one …” She explained with a shark smile.</p><p>Gert and Chase were both flustered under Nico’s word and their reaction only confirm that her theory was right.</p><p>“I knew it! Holy crap! It was about time! I thought you two were never going to figure it out.” Nico was enjoying her little discover victory. “When did you two started to date?”</p><p>“Hum …” Thought Gert.</p><p>“Well …” Started Chase.</p><p>“We didn’t talk about that yet …” Added Gert.</p><p>“Really?” Nico rolled her eyes. “You two are impossible.” She sighed.</p><p>“What? It’s not that easy!” Defended Gert.</p><p>“Is it?” Nico was looking so jaded. “Look, you like her don’t you?” She asked to Chase, gesturing to Gert.</p><p>It cut him off guard and he was opening his mouth and closing it, not knowing what to say. He put his eyes on Gert and he was blushing, but it was nothing compared to how red her face must have been right now.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I really like her.” He said after some times, his eyes locked with hers and if she was red before, now she was crimson.</p><p>“Good.” Said Nico. “Now, what about you?” She added turning to Gert. “You like him, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.” She whispered. “I do like him.”</p><p>When she saw the wide grin on Chase’s face she wanted to hide under a rock. Or maybe in his arms.</p><p>“Good. Now, here the thing: Chase like Gert and Gert like Chase. What should Gert and Chase do then?” Asked Nico, like she was exposing a mathematical problem to two children.</p><p>“Make out?” Proposed Chase, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Gert giggled at his words and Nico snorted.</p><p>“Well, the answer I was expecting was “date”, but sure, you can make out if you want to. Just please wait for me to be gone for that. I don’t want to vomit my lunch.” Joked Nico.</p><p>The Asian girl gathered her stuff and wished them a good making out session, before leaving. Once she was out of sight, Chase took her place on the sofa next to Gert.</p><p>“Hey …” He said gently, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Hey.” She replied on the same tone.</p><p>“So do you want to …” He started, letting his sentence in suspension.</p><p>“Make out?” Offered Gert.</p><p>“Date?” He blurted out, expiring all the air he was holding in his lungs. When he saw she was staring at him in shock and not answering, he started to rambled: “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want …”</p><p>“I don’t.” She said, when understood her grammatical mistake she urged to correct herself. “I mean, I don’t, don’t want … I do want … Shit. This is really complicated.” She groaned.</p><p>“Gertrude Yorkes having some grammatical troubles …” He smirked. “I never thought I could see that one day.” He laughed.</p><p>“Shut up.” She hissed, blushing. “What about you? Do you want or don’t want to?” She asked to destabilize him and also because she needed to know.</p><p>“I want to.” He replied, so sure of himself that finally she was the one destabilize.</p><p>“You do?” She asked shyly.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I wanted to ask you this differently, like a long romantic declaration or something, but again, too patriarchal for you right?” He joked.</p><p>“That depend, what would you have said?” She whispered, her heart beating fast.</p><p>“That, I like spending time with you, even if it’s just to play some board game or hearing you talk to me about some book I’ll never read. I like when you rolled your eyes because I just said the stupidest think ever, but I know you’re also trying not to smile at it. I like when you’re arguing passionately with someone to defend your convictions. I like kissing you. A lot.” He added and she giggled. “I just like you.” He resumed, staring at her with such fondness, Gert wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p>“I like you too.” She confessed. “A lot.” She added to make him laughed.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked and she nodded pressing her lips sweetly on him.</p><p>They make out sloppily for a few minutes, both smiling into the kiss.</p><p>When they splinted apart, Chase stayed close and continued: “The day you had your accident …” Gert shivered at the mention of this. “I thought I was gonna lose it.” He confessed. “I just wanted to see you. To see you were fine and alive. And I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for being so stupid with you and how much you matter to me. I didn’t care if you didn’t like me this way. I just wanted to be near you again. But you were sick and drug and I had messed things up so much already. It just wasn’t a good time. I’m so glad you kissed me yesterday.”</p><p>“I’m glad I did it too” She chuckled.</p><p>And it was true. But she was also glad he waited for the time she was in recovery. For the rest, well, she couldn’t blame him because she didn’t make a move either. Gosh, they had waste so much time already.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She added. “For calling you a dumb jock all those years.” She needed him to know.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He nodded. “Now I know that your mouth was saying “dumb jock” while your mind was thinking “handsome”, right? Or “hot”? Maybe “perfect-ass”?” He teased biting his lips.</p><p>“Of course.” She rolled her eyes, and trying to sound sarcastic.</p><p>“So … What do you think about dating a dumb jock?” He asked funnily but also hopefully, looking for an answer in her eyes.</p><p>“I think I’d hate to.” She replied seeing a shadow of sadness passing in his eyes. “But a pretty hot and kind and smart lacrosse player, sure why not.” She shrugged, seeing his face lighted up like a Christmas tree. “Although this is so teen movie cliché. The weird girl dating the hot lacrosse player. Plus, dating is so heteronormative.” She couldn’t help herself to add.</p><p>“First, you’re not weird. Second, I’m about to go deep into cliché and heteronormativity so I hope you won’t mind.” He whispered before pressing his mouth on her tenderly. "I get the use of that word right, too?" He asked on her lips when a pulled a few inches apart. </p><p>She chuckled and nodded against his lips before kissed him back.</p><p>“Are you OK with me kissing you in front of the other?” He asked when he stepped back. “I wasn’t sure when I came in and Nico was there.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think we can tell them, if Nico hadn’t already done it.” She laughed.</p><p>“Good. I hope you don’t mind that your parents know about us either because I can see your dad spying on us from your living-room.” He explained.</p><p>Gert turned her head quickly, almost giving herself a torticollis, and saw a shadow disappearing, hiding behind the curtain.</p><p>“Argh.” She grunted. “Gosh, why can’t I have some normal parents?” She whined making Chase laughed.</p><p>“Right, cause having your dad chasing me around the house with a shotgun for putting my hands on his daughter will be better?” He reasoned her.</p><p>“Dale doesn’t own any weapons, he’s a pacifist. The best he could do is smoothering you with a hug.” She looked back inside the house to see her dad doing a little victory dance in the middle of the living-room. “He might do it through.” She added. “Hugging you. I never saw him that happy since the day he created his fake beef stroganoff with vegan meat recipe.” She explained.</p><p>Chase laughed and after making sure Dale was not spying on them anymore, Gert put her boyfriend – she could call him that now, right? – back for another kiss.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I can’t do that. She won’t like me that way.” Freaked out Karolina.</p><p>They were at the shopping center helping Molly finding a new barrette after losing her favorite one in a dance practice. Gert agreed to come with, wanted to test if she could go out of the house again without doing a panic attack. For now, she was doing fine, a little anxious when Karolina was driving them here, but everyone would be. The presence of her friends reassuring her a lot.</p><p>Nico was waiting for them in the ice-cream shop and Gert plan was simple: Karolina was supposed to meet her, confessed her feelings and kissed the hell out of her. And Gert would go shopping with Molly in the mall, waiting for them to finished licking each other face off.</p><p>But Karolina was backing off, too afraid of a rejection.</p><p>“Look Kar, I know you’re scared, but you have to trust me on this one, she likes you too.” Said Gert nicely.</p><p>“You sure?” She asked brokenly.</p><p>“She spent four hours in a car with you without complaining about your driving skills. If she’s not in love with you, then she needs to consult for her love of danger.” Gert retorted.</p><p>Karolina was biting her nails, staring at Nico with a worry glance. Gert put her hand on her arm in a reassuring move.</p><p>“I know it’s terrifying. It was with Chase too. But look at us now. We’re Chert!” Gert joked to cheer her up.</p><p>Karolina smiled at her nicely, then put her eyes back on Nico.</p><p>“You’re right. I can do it. I need to know if she’s feeling the same way. I just can’t keep pretending.”</p><p>Karolina gathered all the courage she had in her tall body and aimed to Nico like a predator on its prey. Gert watched them chat for a while, smiling and laughing, until Karolina put her hand on Nico’s one. Then, things scaled quickly, Karolina just put her other hand on Nico’s cheek and move forward slowly, letting her time to back off. But the Asian girl didn’t. And when the blonde girl’s mouth was finally on hers, she grabbed her face with both hand to keep her close and returned the kiss.</p><p>Gert put her fist in the air. She was so happy for them. She went to meet Molly back in the <em>Claire’s </em>store she had disappeared ten minutes ago, seeing that her basket was full of kitty’s headband and leaving her two other friends enjoying their time alone.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You’re OK sweetie?” Asked Stacey for the fifth time in the last hour.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine mom. As fine as I was five minutes ago when you last asked me …” Gert grunted.</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re ready to go back to school. We can wait for another week if you want to? The principal will be OK with that, you’re such a good student she wouldn’t mind.” Offered Stacey.</p><p>“Mom, it’s fine. I want to go back today. Not in another week. Not in another mouth.” Gert replied.</p><p>She was feeling anxious about getting back. But she couldn’t hide in her house for the rest of her days. Plus, she was missing her friends. They were a group again and she knew being with them at Atlas will be good. Even Alex was putting some efforts to be back with them more often. He knew about Nico and Karolina and was happy for them. A little hurt, but still happy for his friends.</p><p>She called Amy last night, to reassure herself she was taking the right decision. And her friend only encouraged her to follow her instinct.</p><p>Her therapist also helped a lot. Even if she only she saw her three times since the accident, but Gert was feeling she’ll be OK.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, she was feeling a part of a group that wasn’t just friends, they were like family. And she knew she could count on them to be there for her if she needed to. And to leave her alone if she needed that otherwise.</p><p>Her parents finally parked in front of the school and Stacey couldn’t finish asking her another time if she was sure she wanted to go, when Chase showed up next to their car. He held back his patriarchal, sorry gentleman, manners and wait for her to open her door.</p><p>“Hey.” He said softly, smiling wide. “Hi Stacey, hi Dale!” He added, greeting her parents.</p><p>“Hi Chase!” Greeted her mom.</p><p>“Hey buddy! You’re coming over tonight?” Asked her dad. “We’re doing my famous vegan beef stroganoff if you wanna stay for dinner?”</p><p>“Sure. I just need to warn my parents.” Replied Chase and Gert tried to not vomit at the mention of Chase’s father.</p><p>“Awesome! If you want you could help me with the preparation, I always like to have some help …” Dale started.</p><p>“OK, bye mom, bye dad.” Gert cut him off, closing the door.</p><p>Chase waved goodbye at them and Gert didn’t turn around, too afraid to see her mother crying about her baby girl growing too fast.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I wondered if my dad didn’t like you more than I do.” Joked Gert.</p><p>“I hope not, you’re way hotter than him.” Replied Chase. “Plus, your mom and him are married and happy, I’m not a homewrecker.” He added making her giggled.</p><p>They walk next to each other to the school yard and Gert froze. Everyone was looking at her. After all, she was the weird feminist girl that spent her time passing too many petitions all other the school and was gone for a month because she had a car crash. Chase sensed her panic and gently grabbed her hand.</p><p>“You’re OK?” He asked nicely.</p><p>She squeezed is hand a little, tried to hold on something.</p><p>“Yeah …” She whispered.</p><p>She saw some people were talking about her and she tried not to let her mind drift on what they could be saying. Even if now she was pretty sure it wasn’t because of the accident, but more the fact she was holding hands with Chase Stein.</p><p>“Do you …” She cleared her throat. “Do you think you can give me a magic kiss? I think I could use one right now ...” She asked shyly.</p><p>Chase was looking at her with this lovely-goofy look, grinning wide.</p><p>“Sure.” He answered before pressing his lips on hers tenderly.</p><p>And all Gert could focus on was how good his lips felt against hers. She could almost not hear the chatters anymore. Even if they had become louder when they started kissing. They stopped after a few seconds, not wanted to be fire for exhibition in school.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go meet the other.” Said Gert when they pulled apart, dragging Chase with her.</p><p>He followed her happily, not letting go of her hand. When they were a few meters away from the bench were Molly, Nico, Karolina and Alex were sitting on, Chase spoke again.</p><p>“Gert?”</p><p>“Hum?”</p><p>“Who is this “Chert” Karolina kept talking about?” He asked confused, making her laughed.</p><p>She looked at him and tipped toe to meet his lips for another kiss, turning the cute lost expression on his face into a smile. She was so in love with this idiot. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! So, I've been working on this for the last month, I hope you guys have enjoy it. I know it's super long, so if you succeed to finish it: congrats! At first I just wanted to write a short one-shot about Gert and Chase, but I got a little bit too carring away on this one. Like I said, it took me so much time to write it (I restart it 3 times cause I wasn't satisfied with what I had wroten) so if you enjoy it, please leave some kudos or comments so I can know what you think of it :)<br/>Take care.<br/>Elodie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>